Just Ordinary
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: I'm a writer, one everybody looks down on. I know that I'm just ordinary, how can I ever think that you'd spare a glance even for once at my way? You may be rich and you may be a star, but the one thing I've always want to know... Exactly what am I in your eyes?
1. Prologue

**Title: Just Ordinary**

**I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Ok, I've decided to make this a chaptered story instead of writing a story about it so bear with me, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Mikan stared at the empty page in front of her, not sure what she should write. It made her giggle. She found it hard to believe that she would for once, run out of things to write. She was a writer, both in mind and soul. Words pour out of her thoughts like a never ending rainfall. She sees things most people wouldn't, things that most people wouldn't even bother to cast a second glance at. She hears things that people would simply ignore with a shrug; even the rustling of the leaves against each other as the wind blows by catches her attention.

With the world that Mikan sees and lives in, she found herself constantly writing about them. Why don't people ever understand? A rose is not a rose to her, it is a bouquet filled with radiant colours, though most people would want a red one. Mira would rather write a story about a non-existent blue rose, than to pick a red rose and smell it.

Her eyes searched the cafeteria, hoping to get a hint as to what she was to write. Brown eyes land on a certain raven-haired boy. A smile made its way onto her face as the idea came to her as if she had been struck by lightning. Quick as a snake, she fished a pen out of her pencil box and started writing.

'_There are times when I wish that I can be more than just me. What am I? Ordinary? I'm just another girl, living in my own world. I don't have many friends, no one ever accepts me for who I am. They don't see that writing is everything that I am, everything that I'm made up of._

_But why is it that whenever I see you, all these questions just goes away? They disappear. As if they don't matter. Why is it that whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat? Why can't I breathe? I've told myself so many times that I should just let these emotions go. We live in different worlds, you and I. What are you? Rich, young and a star? And again, what am I? An ordinary high school girl. How can I ever think about walking beside you without having to feel self conscious? _

_So I tried before, to change who I am. I learnt to sing, to be better at it than writing. But it did not work. I'm just not cut out to be a singer. True, I have improved at singing. But for every one step that I take in getting better at singing; you're always moving two steps ahead. Things that are new to me… are nothing but an experience to you. You move in a way so flawless, I can never imagine myself to be able to get to that level. We are both climbing the ladder that moves with time. This ladder that we climb will never let us forget that we are both aging. How long will it take for me to reach you? Do I have to constantly hope that you have reached the top? That you will be waiting for me at the end?_

_And so, I stopped. Singing was fun, but it's just not me. I'm the girl to likes to write, as if writing is a melody that I can't get my mind out of. I'm the one who uses words to express how I feel in paper rather than telling others. I'm the only one in school who never wears contacts. I'm the one who ties her hair up into a pony-tail. But I'm also the one… who won't change who she really is, unless if it is for the better.'_

Feeling satisfied, Mikan put down the pen and observed what she had just written. Getting up to leave, she accidently slipped and fell onto the floor. Her notebook fLew off her hands. Others watched in silence before bursting out in laughter.

"There she goes again," said one student.

"Always so clumsy," said another.

"What an idiot," said a third.

Mikan frowned, it upset her that everyone would always tease her. No one in school liked her, apart from her very few friends. They thought she was a freak. As she prepared to stand, a hand held her up. Mikan found herself looking into the eyes of the one she liked, Hyuuga Natsume.

"T-thank you," she stuttered.

Natsume only nodded before handing her the notebook. Muttering another 'thank you', she took it.

"It's not bad. Don't stop writing." Natsume commented her. She smiled and nodded her head. He, the Hyuuga Natsume, had actually complemented her in front of the whole school. And he wouldn't normally have said anything to just anyone. Could she be any happier?

Natsume and his group walked by and Mikan watched them, another idea already forming in her mind. Maybe being ordinary wasn't so bad afterall….

* * *

><p><strong>So, see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: I'll see you soon I promise

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

Chapter 1: I'll see you soon. I promise.

**_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_** Natsume drummed his fingers against the desk while waiting for the Windows Live Messenger to sign in. His response was immediate when the screen flashed **_'signed in'_**. He closed the pop-up windows and checked his email.

_'Nothing but friend requests on facebook by fan girls.'_ Natsume thought to himself. Suddenly, a chat window opened and Natsume smiled. He prepared to type in English.

**[In the chat]**

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _Hey_ _Hyuuga, how's it goin'?_

**XSilentzX: **So-so.

**MysteryGurlzxX: _*_**_tilts head to one side* Fan girl problems?_

**XSilentzX:** Their spamming my friend request on facebook.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_Haha. I'm not surprised. All the best to you then. XD_

**XSilentzX:** Very funny.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _Hahaha! Yes, yes it is! XD_ _Anyways, I've got something to tell you. _ _I won't be online for… about a few days or maybe a week._

**XSilentzX:** ?

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_I'm… moving._

**XSilentzX:** To?

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _That's a secret. If I tell you now, you easily find out who I am._

**XSilentzX:** Hn. We've been chatting for quite a while now. The least you can do is tell me your name.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _No. How many times do I have to tell you? I want to keep my identity a secret for now so that I… Well…. I'm just not ready yet, ok?_

**_5minutes later_**

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_Hyuuga?_

**_A few minutes later_**

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _Oh, come on! Ok, fine. I won't tell you who I am… But you're right, we have been chatting for 3 years now. So how about this? I'll… sing so you can hear my voice ok? Webcam? But you won't see my face. Just hear my voice. Is that alright? It's the least I can do._

**XSilentzX:** Hn.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** SENDS INVITATION

**XSilentzX: **ACCEPTS

**MysteryGurlzxX:** (Starts singing)

The song starts and MysteryGurlzxX began to sing the song '**Get It Right**'. It was clear to Natsume that she was not an American, though she stays in America; but Natsume did not tell her that. Her voice brought him back to the time when he first knew she existed.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Hey guys, take a look at this, it's for me. A few hundred more of these and I'll be done," Koko called out from the back of the room, a letter in his hand. The others were checking their letters from their fans as well. For Natsume, it was a whole other story. He didn't bother to read the content of the letters. All he did was skim through the front cover of the letter and threw them into the bin that was beginning to pile up with the letters; but one particular letter caught his attention._

_ Instead of a letter covered in pink, red and heart shapes, the letter was much simpler. To start off, the background colour of the letter was dark blue. On the bottom-right of the letter was where the design begun; making its way to the left side of the letter. It was a curved line, turning at every end with leaves on it. As if it was a branch from a tree. The colour of the design was white, streaked with silver; which was a contrast to the dark blue background._

_Curious, Natsume turned it around and flipped open the cover; taking out the note inside. "No way!" Came a shout from the other side of the room. "Natsume! You're not actually going to read a fan letter, are you?" asked Kitsuneme. Ignoring his friends, Natsume begun to read the letter, only realizing that this letter was not written in Japanese; but rather, in English._

**_"Hi there, Hyuuga-san. I'm not sure if you're able to read English, but I think you should, or I hope. Though, it doesn't really matter since I've already started writing this. First off, I just want to say I LOVE you all, especially you. Not for your looks or anything, it's just that, when I hear you sing, I feel as if I'm no longer in reality. Though, it's probably like that for most of your fan girls. In any case, I'm glad you even bothered to read this, that is, if you ever read this letter. Oh ya! Do add me on msn if you like. Though you might not. Oh wells! I had to ask anyways. Here's my email just in case: _**_MysteryGurlzxX.95 _

**_See ya~! _**

**_~ MysteryGurlzxX"_**

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Until now, Natsume still wondered why he even bothered to add her; though he doesn't regret it. After a few chats, Natsume found that her way of talking was different than most girls. She did not constantly pester him about his career, and neither did she always compliment him on his looks. He learned that her way of opening up to others is simple and that she had a naïve personality, but she had a way with words that made him trust her enough that he too would tell her about himself.

They both learnt a lot about each other during their constant chats, but the one thing he did not know about her was name. She was determined to keep her identity a secret and that never changed.

She sang the last few lyrics before turning of the window.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _So, what do you think? I'm not as good as you(DUH!), but at least you can't complain now. XD_

**XSilentzX:** Hn. You need to work on your high notes. I thought you were abusing whatever metal pot you had with you because it sounded like metal screeching.

** MysteryGurlzxX:** _You. HYUUGA! I WAS IDIOT TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'LL GET IT(whatever it is) ONE DAY, I SWEAR!_

Natsume smirks as he sees her reply.

**XSilentzX:** Good. Show yourself.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _Tough luck mister! Sorry! Gotta go. Catch ya later!_

**XSilentzX:** See ya.

**[End of Chat]**

Natsume sat back, waiting for his laptop to shut down. The screen flashed green for a few minutes before turning black. He slapped down the screen and left, wondering once again who this mysterious girl was.

* * *

><p><p>

**Ok, I did this very quickly so forgive me if you don't like it. Do review to tell me if it's ok. And check out my facebook page, the link is in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 2: New town, New life

**Have a facebook page now, check my profile for link.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

Chapter 2: New town, New life, Same old me

"Take care Mikan! We'll miss you!" Nonoko, Anna and Sumire called over the phone. Mikan laughed and replied that she will. Hotaru hadn't much to say but to wish Mikan well. Needless to say, they were sad they had to part this way. If the situation hadn't demanded it, Hotaru and her band of girls would have had the chance to greet their friend goodbye properly; but their concert was on the next day and they could not afford to miss this chance. The girls had been childhood friends their whole life. They went to the same school, they ate together; they did everything together but one thing had made a climax in these girls' lives.

They had all fallen in love with a band called 'Fave5'. The band members were none other than Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, Tobita Yuu, Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme. The girls who loved to sing decided to form a band of their own in hopes that they would meet them with the same status; but Mikan's voice was not right for the type of music they had chosen. Needless to say, they were all chosen except Mikan. Mikan didn't mind, she never thought of herself as a good singer to begin with. Her heart lies within her deepest thoughts and she knew that of the 5 of them all, she was the only one who could express it in her own way and words through a pen and paper.

Mikan hung up the phone just as the truck arrived. After loading up the truck with their packages, Mikan and her parents entered the car. The Sakura family looked out the window at the town where they had lived their whole life. It seemed surreal to them that at that very moment, they were to leave this place and venture into a world unbeknownst to them.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they finally arrived at their new home. Mikan helped her parents unpack and they took their time to look at their new surroundings. Night came earlier than expected and Mikan now sat on her bed, and piece of paper and a pen at hand.<p>

She began writing.

'_So we're finally here, the great and new place that dad had been talking about. We were all sad to leave our home this morning and come to this new and unknown place; but I suppose it's a new start. Though we are new, we still get about 2 weeks off before school starts and my parents start to work._

_I wonder how this town works. Are the people here friendly? Are they cold towards people? Are the students at my new school going to invite me with open arms? Or do I have to go through life as a freak? I hope not. Just because I like to read and write does not make me any less better than them, right? I mean, I can dress like a Barbie doll; but that's just not me. Wait, I'm getting off topic._

_Anyways, this new house isn't all that bad. For one thing, it's even bigger than our house before. So I get more space in my own room. Still, I can't help but miss home. I miss listening to the kids playing outside during the evening, the birds flying back to their nest on a tree outside my old home and I miss seeing colours of the sky as the sun sets. Here, nothing is the same. There are no kids playing outside, only the occasional sound of a car passing by. There is no tree outside my window, and there are hardly any birds flying in the sky. The sky is always so dark grey, so I hadn't the chance to see the sun at all today._

_We had only been here a day, but it feels like years. Maybe I should have stayed home. Maybe I should have convinced my parents to let me stay. I could get a part-time job, live in my aunt's house and still get to live in my own little world. But I suppose it's all too late now._

_I wonder yet again, why am I writing this? To whom am I writing this to? I suppose I don't mind. I'd be more than glad if anyone were to read this, but I guess that may not happen anytime soon. Maybe someone at school would like to read what I write, but then again, maybe no one would.'_

At that point, she stopped writing. For now, it was neither encouraging her nor discouraging her. Mikan did not want to confuse herself any longer. With a sigh, she set the things on her desk and got onto her bed. Though she did not know what lies ahead of her, one thing she was sure; she would have fun letting Hyuuga find out who she really was. It intrigued about how he would treat her when he found out about her personality. Not that she had lied to him when they were chatting, but it was her appearance that made her doubt herself. She sighed once again and hid herself under the blanket, determined to get rid of those thoughts.

Her prayers were answered when her thoughts turned into dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions and

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

Chapter 3: Introductions and a little surprise

**[Mikan's P.O.V]**

"Wake up, Mikan! You're going to be late for school!" My mother's shout wakes me up in a split of a second. Sighing, I get up from the bed to do my usual routine, only this time, I have a bus to catch. With a quick check in the mirror, I nod to myself and turn to leave my room. Finally, a new day begins. Grabbing a piece of bread on the way out, I hurry across the lawn only to stop mid-way at the sight of a limousine parked neatly in front of the gates. _'Hm? I wonder if they're looking for someone. Better go ask.'_ Weighing my curiosity on one side I walk towards the limousine.

Before I have a chance to knock on the window, the dark screen rolls down and a man with blond hair looks at me, as if intending to ask a question. _'I wonder what he wants. Who is he? A sales person? Nah~ I mean, what kind of sales person would come in a limousine?! He's not here to kidnap anyone is he? Ah! Mafia? Wait. No way! If he intended to do that, he would've done it already! Ok, girl, quit scaring yourself. Just ask.'_

"Um, may I help you?" I ask in fluent Japanese. As a response to my question, he smiles and says, "You must be Mikan Sakura, am I right?" _'Eh? How'd he know? I knew it! There must be something up!'_ Involuntarily, I take a step backwards. He must have noticed this because he immediately says, "It's alright Sakura-san, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself."

The man opens the door and steps out of the car. Holding his hand out, he says to me, "I'm Narumi, your homeroom teacher. I am pleased to meet you." _'Oh~ I guess I was dead wrong. Hah! Mafia! Haha! Silly Ol' me! I spent way too much time in America. Half of my life- that is.'_

"Um, just Mikan is fine." I give him a smile, not knowing what to say. He smiles in return, "Well then, let's not waste time, shall we?"

He gestures for me to enter the limousine and I oblige. I marvel at the black leather cushion as I settle myself in the car. On the far left corner lies a white mini-fridge, its handle a navy blue color. "You're welcome to open it if you like. We have cups and glasses, if you prefer." Narumi informs me, taking a white cup from the small cabinet just above the fridge. _'I wonder how they managed to fit everything in here. It's a wonder why there's no table. Hahaha.'_

"So is this your first time in Japan?" Narumi questions me as he hands me a cup of tea. The fragrance from the tea gives me an idea of what it may be, my favourite tea- Earl Grey. I raise an my eyebrow, _'Hadn't he read my records?'_

"No, I was born here but we moved to America when I was four because of my father's job." He nods at my answer, seemingly satisfied. "Your Japanese is fluent too."

I take a sip of the tea before answering him, "Yes, my parents sent me to a Japanese-oriented school so I would know how to read and write in Japanese. And besides, we often converse in Japanese at home."

"Eh? Is that so? No wonder." He smiles, seemingly amused. _'Hmm… I wonder how long it will take us to get ther- IS THAT THE ACADEMY?!'_ I feel my jaw drop at the sight of the academy's gate. Standing several taller than my double-storey house; the gate shines with a pristine glow as it reflects the sun's rays; boasting of a design that was clearly carved with care and painted with pure gold.

I look up further to see a banner neatly placed just above the gates, acting as a frame for the gateway. Once again, words painted in gold - both Japanese and English are written on the banner, 'Gakuen Alice~ Star' and 'Star Alice Academy'.

_'So this is it, I'm really here. I can't wait to polish my skills. And not to mention, I'll get to see Hyuuga too. Hm… It'd be fun seeing as he doesn't know who I am. I guess time will let me reveal myself. But for the time being, it'll be my own secret. Hehe.'_

"What? I'll be staying here from now on? I wasn't informed about that! I didn't even bring extra clothes and-," Narumi cuts me off. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, everything will be fine. I'll send a letter to your parents to get everything packed for you. But for now, here you go." Narumi hands me a piece of paper. "I've got to head to the office for a bit. I'll see you later. And just wait here for a few minutes alright? The class president will be here to greet you soon." With that he leaves before I can reply.

I shrug. _'Let's see here. Ok. Locker 203… Homeroom is in room no.34- MUSIC BLOCK? No, wait. There must be a mistake, I'm supposed to be in literature. What's going on?'_

"Excuse me, are you Mikan Sakura?" I hear a voice from behind me and turn to find the band, Fave5's Tobita Yuu. _'W-what's he doing here?! Oh wait, he's a student here. No duh Mikan! What's wrong with me these days?!'_

"U-uh, yeah…?" _'Why'd that sound like a question?! I'm losing myself already. Somebody, help!'_

He holds out his hand. "I'm Tobita Yuu, it's a please to meet you Sakura-san." _'Wow! I'm actually gonna shake his hand! Look at me, acting all fangirl-ish already.'_ Giving a smile of my own, I reach out to shake his hand.

"So, when does class start?" I ask, staring at my watch.

"Right. Class starts at 8 but first we'll head to homeroom. Oh ya! I almost forgot, you probably want to put your things in the locker. Follow me." Raising an eyebrow, I shrug and trail behind him. I marvel at the paintings hung on the both sides of the wall of the hallway. The interior design of the school is even more amazing than I had thought it would be. With chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in every room we pass by, long curtains draped from windows and polished marble floors; I can't help but feel self-conscious.

_'I wonder if I'll ever fit in looking like this. A long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of almost worn-out sneakers, hair tied up to a pony tail, and such a big pair of spectacles; I practically look like a freak! This place is just way too classy for me, why didn't I think of wearing better clothes today.' _I mentally slap myself and sigh. _'Well, there's no use complaining now is there? Look at me, talking to myself again. Oh well, you know what they say, if you constantly talk to yourself, be sure that you're a writer, if not a novice already.'_

Shaking my head once again, I let myself think about some the matter at hand. "Ne, Tobita-san, I think there must have been a mistake. I don't take music, but my registration's in the music block."

"Ah~ Just call me Yuu. Gomen, Sakura-san. You see. We've been having some troubles because of the sudden number of students accepted to this academy this year. Unfortunately, the classrooms in the Literature Block are full, and you signed in later this year so you've been stationed with us for your homeroom for now."

"Oh~ I see. In that case Yuu, just call me Mikan. Nothing makes me happier than getting rid of some formalities. Haha." I exclaim, before realising that I had no idea where we are.

"If you prefer. Look, there's your locker. You can probably find your books inside and a map of the school." Yuu informs me.

I mentally sigh in relief, '_At least now there's no need for me to keep bombarding him with questions. But then again, I have no sense of direction… I just hope the map's not too hard to read…'_

We come to a halt in front of the classroom door. "So this is it. Come one in." Yuu invites me with a slight gesture towards the open door. I nod and walk into what seems like the most exquisitely designed ballroom in existence.

In the front of the class, a group of girls are singing in unison- a choir. I stare in awe as some of the students begin playing their instruments, playing a melody that seems so nostalgic, but I'm sure I've never heard of in my entire life! Some of the girls and boys are playing the violin; on the far end of the class, I see a girl playing her clarinet and a guy playing his guitar along-side her. Hearing the sudden climax of the music, I turn to my right in time to see a couple of guys playing their cello. _'Wow! This is so exciting! So this is what it's like here. Funny how Hyuuga never mentioned this, but then again, I doubt he's the kind of person that would. I mean, sure, we can talk like there's no tomorrow and use up all our time just to get to know about each other more, but he's always had a cool side to him. I guess he's just not the kind that'll talk about these kinds of things.'_

Feeling the rush of excitement, I scan across the classroom to spot of other musicians, but my gaze rests on a certain raven-haired boy. _'…Hyuuga?'_

**[End of Mikan's P.O.V]**

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter. Thanks for reading! Do drop some comments, and if you feel the need to criticize, I say go on ahead!<strong>** Ja~! Until next time, minna-san.**


	5. Chapter 4: Turmoil

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Ok, I noticed that some of you didn't understand what I meant by 'registration' on the previous chapter, so here I go. Where I come from, 'registration' is basically like homeroom, but I changed the words, so not to worry. ****J**** Well~ Let's get on with it.**

Chapter 4: Turmoil

**[Mikan's P.O.V]**

Setting my porcelain white laptop on the desk, I sigh again for the umpteenth time. I could feel the heating rising in my cheeks as the constant **_tick-tock _**from the clock seem to engulf me, getting louder and louder with each second to spare. I frown as the monitor screen flickered and light up. What happened this morning lingers in my mind…

**_~Flashback~_**

_'…Hyuuga?' I thought to myself at the time, studying him as he read his manga. I felt the world around us melt away into the darkness, leaving only the two of us to stay; the music that caught my attention just seconds ago faded along with them. 'How thoughtful of them!' I thought to myself. Curiosity gripped me so hard that I had an overwhelming desire to walk up to him. My mind made up all kinds of scenes. Will he __recognise__ me? I imagined him looking up and giving me one of his rare smiles- not the ones I see on stage that was purely for show, or the ones he would give whenever surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi. But of course, it was only my imagination running wild yet again. I was willing to break my own vow- to introduce myself to this familiar yet not so familiar stranger right there and then; when he looked up at me, his eyes boring into mine._

_His eyes. One would melt at the very sight of them. From afar, it would look a crimson red, but from where I stood, they told me a whole different story. As I studied them carefully, I could clearly see the unusual speck of a lighter shade surrounding the pupils until it reached a dark- almost black, red at the sides with mixtures of dull grey in it. It did not matter to me how long I stared, but soon it dawned to me that however beautiful his eyes were, it did not matter. Why? Because while they captivated me so, urging me to rip a page out of my book and start writing about them in that instant… I could see as I stared longer, that the purpose behind those perfectly formed __orbs was one even colder than that what I'd felt the day I had to walk home alone in the dark winter night. They stared back at me, taunting me, daring me to come closer. All thoughts of greeting him disappeared then._

_I felt a light tap on my shoulder and the moment was lost. The world started spinning again and however much I wanted to return, I knew I could never have that chance again. 'Right Mikan, you just lost your chance of actually meeting the guy you'd have died for to meet any day. Can you be anymore stupid than this?! What are you hoping for, to go back and chat with him in the safety of your room where he can't see you, hear you or even know what you look like? You're not just a coward, you're pathetic!' I felt my inner self say, but did not object. I wasn't in the mood for any internal debates. _

_"Mikan, why don't you have a sit? Our homeroom teacher is coming," Yuu informed me. I turned and gave him a nod, momentarily forgetting what I had been thinking just moments ago. "So, where do I sit?" I asked and he gestured to the seat right in front of Hyuuga. I gulped, and holding my book close to my chest; I took a step forward. I must have tripped on something because the next thing I know, I went tumbling towards the floor. 'Perfect!' I thought to myself right before the music stopped and the class burst into laughter. "What a dork!" I heard a guy say. "Yeah, think she needs lessons on how to walk on smooth surface," another girl said. "Are you ok?" Yuu held out his hand to me which I gladly took. "Thanks," I mumbled when I caught a glimpse of Hyuuga's mischievous grin. My heart grew as cold as ice and I shot him a glare. The laughter died down a minute later and I reached down to grab my books. "**So what if I'm a dork? At least I'm not some heartless guy who pretends to be nice to everyone when he's outside.**" I spoke in fluent English then, nearly smiling when I noticed the lack of Japanese accent in it. I heard murmurs from all around the room and realised that hardly anyone knew what I had just said; but the expression I saw on his face when I stood up told me that he did understand and the fact that he shot me a cold glare in return confirmed that he was rising up to my challenge. A twinge of discomfort shot through me when I got to my seat. I felt my hands tremble and it was then that I remembered about our promise to have a chat with each other at night._

**_~End of flashback~_**

**_Thud! Thud! Thud!_** My heart beats faster with every flying second as I wait for the Messenger to start. This reminds me of the first time I chatted with him. It was unexpected, but I was glad to 'meet' him nonetheless; although, currently, it's another case.

I hear my subconscious say, _'It's your own fault. Why'd you have to pick a fight with him in the first place?'_ I frown, _'Because… because he tripped me! He started it!' _Then I hear the inner me reply, _'And you have evidence regarding this matter?'_

_'He was grinning, what other evidence do I need?!'_ I mentally shout at myself. _'Well,' _comes the reply._ 'Just because he was grinning doesn't necessarily mean it was him who tripped you. You acted too rashly and didn't even bother to stop and think about the consequences. Serves you right!' _I mentally frown at that, _'Fine! I wasn't thinking straight. I let my anger get the better of me and I could've been wrong. I admit it, ok?!' _Tired with the internal debate, I turn to face my Messenger turns on with a **_ding_** and immediately, a window popped up. _'Here goes nothing…'_

**[In the chat]**

**XSilentzX: **You're late.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_By five minutes! Goodness, Hyuuga, did you miss me THAT much? Why, I'm flattered! XD_

**XSilentzX: **Tch, say what you want.

**MysteryGurlzxX: ***rolls eyes* Can't take a joke, Hyuuga?

For a moment, I regret saying those awful words to him. _'I didn't have any evidence that it was him. I should have known better. He's not the type to mingle with strangers and he doesn't trust people easily; but he can also be really nice once you get to know him. I mean, sure, he may act arrogant and really piss people off at times but he does things for the good of others in his own way… Ok, why am I explaining this to myself? Why am I even talking to myself? Ugh! Mikan, don't lose focus. Concentrate. Concentrate!'_

**XSilentzX: **…

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_Ok ok. Not funny, I get it. So, anything happened on your side?_

**XSilentzX: ***shrug* Nothing worth talking about.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_You sure?_

**XSilentzX: **Hn.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_Okay~~~_

**XSilentzX: **Enough about me. What's happening over there?

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_Oh. Here? Nothing really. Just, you know, new place, new people, new school._

**XSilentzX: **…

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_What?_

**XSilentzX: **You're not going to bombard me with incoherent questions?

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_*hits you* Hyuuga! No. I've got nothing to say._

**XSilentzX: **… You messed up.

Mikan twitched. "Did he have to be so straightforward?"

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_*remains silent*_

**XSilentzX: **?

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_I fell._

**XSilentzX: **I thought so.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_… Do you have to be so straight forward?_

**XSilentzX: **At least I'm not lying.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **_… I guess. Thanks. Well, sorry Hyuuga, I've gotta go. Chat soon?_

**XSilentzX: **Now?

I stole a quick glance at the clock, and true enough, it was only half-past seven. But I have no more to say to him.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **Yes. Sorry.

**XSilentzX: **'Salright. See ya.

**MysteryGurlzxX: **See you!

**[End of chat]**

I log off the Messenger and turn off my laptop. _'Ok, what should I do now?'_ I walk out of my room to the balcony outside. The air outside is fresh and cool. _'Hm… Maybe I'll go for a walk outside. As long as I get back here before 10, it'll be fine, right? Well, I best head off now.'_ I think to myself as I close the door to the balcony. Grabbing my jacket on the way, I walk out of my room and lock the door. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ I think as I stride off towards the staircase.

**[End of Mikan's P.O.V]**

* * *

><p><strong>I edited this chapter a little.<br>**


	6. Chapter 5: Listen

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

Chapter 5: Listen

**[Mikan's P.O.V]**

I push open the entrance door in time to feel the rush of fresh air. Smiling to myself, I trudge on forward, letting the gentle breeze sooth my beating heart and taking away my worries. Under the light of the crescent moon, I make out the figure of a lone pathway that leads to the back of the building. The pavement- though grey in contrast to the darkness of the night, seem to sparkle every once in a while as I follow the path. It is not until I crouch down did I notice that a marble is embedded onto the cement pavement every few feet away.

Another gust of wind blows from behind me, capturing the loose strands of my hair and letting them glide wistfully in the air for the barest of moments before dropping back to their original position, seemingly untouched. Caught in the moment, I could have sworn the trees gathered around me, their leaves rustling in excitement while another gust of wind blew, chattering away in a secret language.

Beyond the treetops, stars scatter unevenly across the evening sky. They twinkle and shine like diamonds against the blue velvet sky, ethereal in their beauty as they light up the atmosphere. The scene before me causes my mind to wander, dreaming of fantasies and folklore, urging me to write a fantasy. A sudden call awakens me from my thoughts. Hidden amongst the thick tree leaves, a bird let out a cry- whether one of joy or distress, I cannot tell. What shocks me more is when I hear the reply of another bird from the opposite direction of the previous cry. So on and off they went, communicating in their own tongue. I smile to myself as I stand up from the crouching position, _'This is a rather interesting place. Not only is this entire school filled with wealth, but it's built right in the middle of a forest brimming with life. Ah! If only I'd brought my notebook along with me! I'm such an idiot! Ugh!' _Shaking my head, I continue down the pathway. All around me the forest is brimming with life. The breeze itself carries a melody- a sort of humming, soft but pleasant to my ears. As I strain to listen to the wind's song, I hear the faint sound of a distant chimes clinking together, playing in unison with the wind's music. The leaves continue to rustle as if they too are eager to join in the musical. Closing my eyes, I tap my feet in tempo to the music. _'Yes! Now I've got another idea for a story! Hehe!'_

I smile gleefully to myself at the thought. Looking up, I make out the ghostly features of a statue of a maiden. Letting my eyes adjust to the dark, I notice the long, wavy hair that covers the front of her chest. Upon further observation, I see the gentle streaks of water trickling from the top of her head down her wavy locks, flowing down the bodice and finally off the hem of her dress into the giant bowl she stands in- but alas, a metal door separates us both. Entranced by the sight before me, I swing open the metal gate, expecting a sharp squeak to announce my presence, but hearing none at all. I step into the garden. The bush themselves stand taller than I, acting as the garden's fence and guard. Surrounding the stone-paved pathways and the fountain, a variety of coloured flowers blossom and bloom at every corner, rendering me speechless and motionless. _'A breath-taking sight!'_ I vow silently to myself, vowing to visit the garden in daylight.

All of a sudden, I catch the faint tune of a guitar being played. Raising an eyebrow, I walk around the fountain only to stop when I see none other than Hyuuga Natsume himself! _'I-it can't be!'_ Albeit that I refuse to acknowledge the fact, my sub-conscious recognises him. In that instant, the nature's music dies down, the beautiful garden melts away from my sight, and all that I see and hear is the both of us and the gentle tune as he strums his guitar. Blinking a few times, I study him from where I stand. With his back to the bark of the tree and his eyes closed, his fingers seem to flow freely up and down the guitar. Even under the faded light, I can clearly see the smile on his face as he continues to play the song, sighing every once in a while- hinting me on how relaxed he must feel. I do not know how long I stand there watching him, but my mind struggles to come to a conclusion on whether I should make my presence known. _'Come on Mikan! You should totally go and say hi, I mean, it HAS been three years.'_ My inner-self says, but I mentally shake my head. _'That would blow my cover! Besides, it'd be fun to let him figure it out himself. He thinks he knows me, but does he really? And I'd like to see just how much I know about him! I mean, look at him now! I've never seen him so relaxed and play like he doesn't care in the world before, and neither do the words we exchange express how he feels when he's being so… so carefree… But…. This may be my only chance!'_

Nodding my head, I make the decision to greet him instead. Just as I make a move to take a step forward, a hand appears out of nowhere, covering my mouth and no sooner than later I find myself struggle to break free from the person's grasp and the edge of a pointed knife set directly against my neck. I do not dare to move, I barely even dare to breathe. I freeze, waiting for the dreadful moment to pass- but time is not on my side.

Moments pass and I consciously become aware of the intake of air. A voice pierces the silence that befell me just seconds ago, "I don't have a lot of time for this so listen up. You'd better stay away from Natsume if you know what's good for you. And if not…" I freeze in shock as the knife is drawn to the right, gliding and cutting away the skin. I dare not move. It does not hurt at first, but soon begins to sting. Holding my breath, I feel the warm liquid ooze out of the newly cut wound. "Believe me, I can do worse. Just keep your distance. Or else."

With the end of the threat, comes a sudden force from behind me. My attacker draws her hands away and as quick as a snake, she pushes me. I let out a scream as I land on the ground, my hands instinctively blocking my fall. The sound of footsteps tapping further and further away tells me that my attacker is gone. But it is then that I suddenly realize my mistake.

I look up in the direction where Hyuuga had been sitting earlier, but instead, I catch a glimpse of him standing and staring at me, a bewildered expression on his face. _'No. I can't let him see me like this. Let's just hope the trees' shadows are covering my face.'_ Without sparing him a second glance, I push myself off the ground and turn around. Rushing back to the girl's dormitory, I tripped on my foot twice and almost fell. _'I'd better get this wound treated. I have no idea who that was, but I do know that that person is a she. Hmph. What can I do about this problem though?' _Shaking my head, I return to my room. Sighing, I take out first aid and begin by cleaning the wound. _'Whoever she is she's bound to show up soon.'_

**[End of Mikan's P.O.V]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Third person's P.O.V]<strong>

With a start, Mikan burst through the doors of the lounge, completely unaware of the figure sitting several feet away from her, hidden in the shadows. The figure watched as Mikan frantically stumbled up the stairs, smirking as she does. _'Well, well, well, if it isn't the newbie, Mikan Sakura. Hmph. You'd better heed my warning if you know what's good for you. I don't care what fate has to say, Natsume is __**mine**!__ I'll ruin your life before I let you get anywhere near him. So don't make me chase you away like I did the others; because for you, I promise it's going to be far worse.'_

"I'll be watching," she whispered to no one, flicking her strawberry-blonde locks and patting the pocket where the bloodstained knife was hidden.

**[End of Third person's P.O.V]**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I need to improve on my writing skills. I know, I know, this chapter is a bit….. like a fantasy story XDDDD Can anyone please tell me whether there is something I can change. The way I write. I think I have a habit of jumping from one thing to another. So if there's anything you're not clear about. Be sure to tell me! Thank you all for taking your time to read my fanfic. THANKS! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Just a dream

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

Normal/Speaking in Japanese

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I mean to put this up earlier but both my beta and I were having our exams, her's done but mine isn't yet. So just to warn you, I'll be on hiatus for a while and can probably only update at the end of the year(HOPEFULLY!). Sorry! Putting this up for compensation. I know it's short, but I couldn't just leave without saying anything. So until then! ^^;<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Just a dream<p>

'_It's the same!'_ Mikan thought to herself in alarm as she stood, stunned and still in the middle of the hallway. The bell had rung just minutes ago and the hallway was filled not a second later. The students were dressed in their casual wear and walked in groups, some on their own and others simply hung around near their lockers, chattering away with their friends without a care in the world. But the sound of people's footsteps walking pass her and the murmurings she heard were all nothing but a buzz in her ears; an insignificant background noise.

She stood enchanted before a picture gracefully hung on the wall. _'Everything is exactly the same…'_ She repeated her thought, surprised at the similarity of what she was seeing.

On the wall was a painting of a garden much like the one Mikan had seen the other night. She furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought, and took another minute to study the picture. She soon gave up. What was the use? She could not find a single 'blemish' in the picture in comparison to her memories. Had it been a photo, Mikan would have believed what she was seeing, but given that it was a painting, she marveled that it captured the very essence of the garden seen not even a week ago. The flowers, the stone-carved path and the fountain itself were all placed in the picture. It was as if someone had taken a photo of the garden while standing directly where the metal gate was.

Oddly enough, there was a part of the painting on the far right corner that had lost some of its colours. In their place was a black burnt edge accompanied by an orange-brown smear. The wooden frame, she noticed, had dark, charred edges that boasted of its old age and the mysteries it held.

"The Garden of Rosella. A masterpiece indeed." Mikan turned in surprise, startled by the sudden voice that came from behind.

"Oops! Scared you, didn't I? I'm sorry." The stranger spoke, shooting Mikan a sheepish smile. The girl had strikingly blue eyes that stood out in contrast with her silver-gray hair. A part of her hair was braided while the rest were let loose, allowing the strands to fall neatly behind her back.

"Oh! N-no. That's… It's fine." Mikan stuttered.

Turning her attention back to the painting, Mikan sighed dreamily. "You're right. It's marvelous! The Garden of Rosella, is that the name of the painting?" Mikan asked, blushing when she realised that she had repeated what the girl had said.

Moving to Mikan's side, the girl only nodded in response. "Yep. Did you know that this painting was painted back in the 1800s? They say that this is exactly how the garden looked like."

At this, Mikan raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like it doesn't exist anymore."

The girl laughed at Mikan's statement, a look of amusement evident in her eyes. "Of course it doesn't, silly. It was lost in the fire that broke out a century ago."

"Eh?" Mikan blinked, until what she heard dawned into her. "Eh?! But… But that can't be. I saw it! Yesterday, with my own eyes!"

'_And I've got a cut to prove it too!'_ Mikan kept this thought to herself but sighed when the girl gaped at her in disbelief. _'Way to go, Mikan. Drive everyone away…'_ She heard her inner thought say. _'Oh be quiet. I'm not in the mood.'_ Mikan thought, expecting a reply but receiving none.

Back in reality, Mikan asked about the garden.

"Well. It's sort of a long story. But to summarise everything, back in the 1800s, way before this school was built, this place used to belong to a rich and powerful merchant. Everything you see in this school compound all the away into the forest, belonged to him. They say that he had a wife, a foreigner, whose name was Elizabeth Rosella Alicia. Quite a mouthful, I know."

The girl gave out a hearty laugh before continuing, "As a gift during their fifth anniversary, he had given her a garden of her own- so you can probably guess how they got the name for the garden."

Gesturing at the statue in the picture, the girl commented, "That's her right there."

Solemn eyes replaced bright ones and the girl heaved a loud sigh. "Sadly, during one of the merchant's trips, a fire broke out in their mansion. Lady Rosella had been in her garden so she didn't know about the fire until it was too late. They found her body amongst the crumbled pieces of the fountain and the burnt pillars of the garden."

Mikan gasped in surprise and frowned when she heard this. _'But I saw it! I wasn't dreaming!'_ She thought to herself, her forehead creasing with confusion.

"The merchant himself was the founder of this academy, the name 'Alice' derived from Lady Rosella's last name, Alicia. You know, there has been some interesting rumours going on around here though."

Mikan's ears perked up at this and curiousity took its toll on her. "Really? Can you tell me about it?"

The girl nodded once more and explained, "Well. One famous legend about the Garden of Rosella is that if a guy and girl happen to meet each other in the garden at night, it means that they are both fated to be with each other. No one really understands this because, as I've just told you, the garden has been destroyed. But eerily, over the past century, some students claimed to have met each other in a garden, later assumed to be the Garden of Rosella, and they did end up getting married. And yet again, whether that is true or not, no one really knows. But I wouldn't worry about it though, it's just a rumour."

The girl shrugged as she said the last sentence, but Mikan's mind was already elsewhere. _'__**Me and H-H-H-Hyuuga?! You've gotta be kiddin' me! There's just no way!**__'_

"Are you alright?" The silver-haired girl asked, noting the blush on Mikan's face.

"O-oh! Uh, yeah. I-I-I'm fine uh…" Mikan trailed off, only realising just then that she did not know the girl's name.

"Oh, right! How rude of me to forget to introduce myself. I am Miyuki. Yukimura Miyuki. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>The bell rang after what seemed like eternity. Mikan shoved the things into her bag and dashed out of the classroom.<p>

'Yukimura-san said that it doesn't exist. But it does. I _know_ it does!'Mikan muttered under her breath. Pushing her way through the crowd and ignoring the weird stares people were giving her, Mikan rushed out of the building and headed for the girl's dorm. Once there, she swivelled to the right and headed around the building, expecting to see a pathway but seeing none. _'Right, I just have to make a turn here and-.'_

Mikan stopped dead in her tracks with widened eyes as she turned around the corner. The unexpected scene made her jaw drop, rendering her speechless.

Mikan stood there in the middle of the day, staring breathlessly at the clean-cut field that stretched on for miles before her. _'No way…'_

* * *

><p><strong>So… was it <strong>_**just**_** a dream? **

**Yukimura- Snow village**

**Miyuki- Snow**


	8. Chapter 7: Polka?

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Ok ok. I've been MIA for months now, and I'm sorry! But I'm not going to give you an excuse. However, I have every intention of finishing this story. I started it and I'd be disappointed if I don't finish it. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Here goes~**

Normal/Speaking in Japanese

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter 7: Polka?

_Dairy Entry 26_

_Another day gone... *sigh* It's been nearly a month, a month! But Hyuuga still hasn't figure out anything yet, or I don't think he has… I mean, if he did he'd tell me, wouldn't he? Though we've hardly had the time to chat these days… And it doesn't help that I'm avoiding him… He's been giving me weird looks lately. Well, more like he's been staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. Seriously! I am not being paranoid. I've tried moving around when I think he's looking and he follows my every move! It's seriously getting creepy. And whenever I turn to look at him, he doesn't look away like a normal person would. All he does is give a smirk to show as if he's got something figured out and then, look away. I mean, honestly, what's up?!_

_Though, I should probably stop avoiding him. Who cares what __**she**__(__**aka, the one who threatened me**__) thinks. I guess I've been a bit stupid myself. She wouldn't dare kill me for getting close to him, would she? Then again, she never said she would. I'm letting my imaginations get the better of me… That aside, he's a hard nut to crack. It's like I'm back in square one all over again, being unable to reach him. I still remember the first time we chatted. All he did was answer the yes or no questions and I did the rest of the talking. Honestly, it felt like I was talking to myself! Hahaha. But he opened up eventually. I sort of I understand why he keeps to himself though, I mean, he's got lots of fans and he probably has enemies as well. People might take advantage of him because of his status and… Oh look at me, blabbering again._

_*Sigh* That aside, there's been no sign of this girl who threatened to hurt me. Though, I have to admit, I keep getting a feeling as if someone is always stalking me. *sigh* What should I do? I'd call and tell Hotaru and the gang about this, but it's not a real problem yet. Guess I'll just have to wait it out, huh?_

_*Sigh* I just realized how ridiculous this is. I must be really short of friends to tell you this much about myself, Diary. The only friend I've made so far is Miyuki. She's a really kind-hearted girl, if I do say so myself. Haven't seen her hurt even a fly! But of course, you've heard all about it in my previous entries. Anyways, I've got to go. Will keep you up to date if anything happens, alright? Right. See ya_

_DiaryEntry- END_

Mikan closed the book and dumped it into the drawer. Walking over to her desk, she switched off the lamp. On cue, her room plunged into darkness. She yawned, tears forming as she was too tired. She climbed onto her bed and settled her head on the pillow. The dreams came almost instantly, casting a vast array of colours- particularly black and red.

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Day<span>_

"Ah! I'm late!" Mikan screeched as she jumped out of the bed. She quickly tidied up her bed and hurried on with her daily routine. _'Ponytail, check. Glasses, check.. Books, check. Good. I'm ready to go.'_ She hopped off the chair and ran out of her room. As soon as she stepped out she slammed the door close. Leaving the door unlocked, Mikan began making her way down the stairs. In the heat of the moment, she lost her footing and tumbled down. _**Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!**_

"Oww!" Mikan's voice was muffled as she spoke facing the floor. "I've really got to stop doing that," she muttered as she pushed herself up, noting the red marks on her arms and legs. _'Perfect!' _She grimaced. Annoyed at herself for tripping yet again, she puffed her cheeks and stalked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Cool air rushed out of the building when the automatic doors slide open. The hallways were empty. <em>'Perfect! Everyone's probably in class now. I'm doomed!'<em> She thought sourly.

She walked to the classroom briskly, heaving a sigh of relief when she spotted two familiar doors. Mikan took in a deep breath to calm herself, and pushed open the door. "So-," The words stopped midway when she realised, with a start, that there was no one in the room. Except for Natsume Hyuuga himself.

He sat the way he usually did. With his feet plopped on the table, he rested his head on his arms and had a manga over his face. Warily, Mikan stepped into the room, her eyes fixed on her long-time friend. Mikan set her stationery aside. "Hyuuga?" She whispered, unsure on whether she should raise her voice.

"Hey, Hyuuga!" She called again.

Having received no response, she tapped him on his shoulder repeatedly. Exasperated that he did not even squirm, she shook him instead.

"_**Hyuuga! Hey, wake up! Where's everyone?**_" She spoke in English this time. Unable to stay in place form all the shaking, the manga fell and landed on Natsume's lap, jolting the boy awake from his nap.

His startled expression turned sour when Natsume realised someone had dared disturb him from his rest. He glowered at Mikan who shot him a sheepish smile in return.

"U-uh," Mikan gulped. _'Right Mikan, get tongue-tied at the most crucial moment.'_

"What do you want?" Natsume growled, masking his surprise. Of all the people who could have disturbed him, he had never expected it to be her.

"U-um," Mikan fumbled with the words in her head. "D-do you know where the others are?"

With an eyebrow raised high, he gave Mikan a look-over, returning to her flushed face with a triumph smirk.

"_**It's a holiday, Polka.**_"

"_**Eh? Polka? What do you me-**_," Mikan halted when the thought hit her.

She followed his previous gaze and her face flushed a deeper red, she had rushed so fast that she had left her zipper unzipped! Recalling his smirk only served to frustrate her more.

Consumed by the short-term embarrassment and anger, she grabbed the nearest book she could find and brought it down on his head with all her might.

"Pervert!" She shrieked. Mikan grabbed her books and stomped out of the room, not sparing a single glance his way.

"Tch." Not only did he not cuss, Natsume only grinned as he watched her walk out.

'_Oh! That Hyuuga! He's really- Ugh! I feel like-!Humph!'_

* * *

><p>Caught in her thoughts, Mikan failed to see the figure of a person striding towards her as she turned to the corner. <em><strong>Clash!<strong>_

One second she was walking perfectly fine, the next, she was on the ground with her things littered all over the floor. "Watch where you're going, freak!" The guy shouted at her before hurrying to his destination.

"Great." Mikan grumbled, muttering a soft apology even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Here you go." She heard as her notebook came into view. She took the book and looked up to see a familiar pair of crimson orbs.

"T-thank you." Mikan sputtered.

"You're welcome." The black-haired girl replied, helping Mikan to her feet. "You might want to watch where you're going." With that said, the girl left.

It was then that Mikan realised, the girl's eyes were a deep hue of red, like **his**.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again. SORRY!<br>**


	9. Chapter 8: Reflections

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter 8: Reflections

_**Several months later**_

_Diary entry 84_

_Miyuki-chan seems rather distant as of late. She doesn't talk to me anymore. I wonder why… *sigh* Don't even get me started about Hyuuga, haven't been speaking to him for a while… Think I should call Hotaru and the others? I miss them, I miss home… I'm starting to wish I never came at all. _

_Seeing him every day just reminds me how far we are… We're worlds apart. I know, I've always known. I never should have hoped; the chatting, the jokes we made, the things we shared… They're all just an escape route for us from the real world. They're simply dreams that dance in the midst of the night; a flicker of light that dies the moment sun sheds light on earth. False dreams, false hopes… _

_Because in the real world, he's Natsume Hyuuga; a star, a singer, a guy at the very peak of his life unless miraculously he becomes a king… And I? I'm just plain old Mikan Sakura._

_He is neither 'silent', nor am I 'the mystery girl'… It's just a dream I'll have to accept eventually. I knew this the moment I sent him the letter… So why is it so hard for me to accept it? _

_This little game of hide and seek is tiring… What's the point of hiding when he can't even see me when I standing right in front of him? Here, in this very world we call reality… We're strangers and nothing more. I'm starting to doubt our friendship, was it real or had it all been a lie were created to deceive ourselves? _

_When I turn on the monitor screen and start talking to him, I felt real because I could express myself so easily… I felt that I knew him… But now? I can't even think about telling him who I am without picturing the look of disgust he might throw my way if knew how I looked._

_So you might be thinking. What brought this on? Why am I suddenly talking about this? Well… Since my arrival, we've done nothing but bicker. We could never be on the same page, and often, never talk unless if we have to. *sigh* I don't know what to do. Theoretically… He's the only 'friend' I have in the whole campus besides Miyuki-chan, but… he doesn't know it. Funny, isn't it? _

_*sigh* I brought this upon myself. Why did I insist on keeping my identity a secret?! Oh wait… I didn't want him to laugh at me. _

… _*sigh* I'm such an idiot…_

_End of diary entry_

_Diary entry 95_

_There's a new girl in school, Luna Koizumi, or so I thought, until I found out she was Hyuuga's ex… Another reason to stay awake from him._

_End of diary entry_

_Diary entry 98_

_Miyuki-chan sat with Luna's group today, and ignored me completely for whatever reason I have yet to find out… _

_I noticed Koizumi-san doesn't really like me. Another question… why?_

_End of diary entry_

* * *

><p>Closing the door behind her, Mikan shuffled towards her bed slumped on the welcoming mattress. Her thoughts drifted to the day's events.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Kya! Natsume-kun! It's been over a year now; don't you think we should get back together, hm?" The strawberry blonde asked, latching onto his left arm. But no matter what Natsume did to ignore her, she relentlessly continued to question him, though his stoic expression screamed in disagreement.._

_The girl in question was Luna Koizumi. _

_Now, most days, Mikan wouldn't have minded. Sure, she was jealous of the older girl but she knew there was a line between Natsume and her, one she believed she had no right to cross. But having to hear Luna say the same thing over and over again, especially when they're right in the middle of their lessons, Mikan had to admit it was getting on her nerves. And yet, she had a hunch that Luna had done it just to spite her__, but for a reason Mikan could not phantom._

_Ever since the arrival of __Luna Koizumi a few months ago back from France, the students have been crowding around her like crazy. But it was to be expected. Luna was both a supermodel and a rising star. She had the looks any girl would die for, she was a singing sensation; even her own father owned one of the __biggest Make-up Production Company in Japan, the Koizumi Accessory Co. She had everything a girl could dream of and more._

_And Mikan, knowing she could never compete with someone of that status, avoided Natsume since Luna always hung around him; so much that Mikan never bothered to online anymore._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Her gaze wandered and rested on the laptop settled neatly on her desk. Mikan sighed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a little bit unsatisfied with this chapter. Um, if you have any questions or if you think this chapter(or the whole story) doesn't make sense to you, please do tell me. I'd like to see what you have to say about this fic because I'd really like to improve my writing. Oh! And if you have any advice, please do tell me. <strong>** Please and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**To: AnimeMango **

**~ Thanks for your review and as for your questions, all will be answered in the future chapters. I can't promise you that I will be able to make the chapters longer, but I hope this one satisfies you. **

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter 9: Trouble

She went tumbling to the floor.

_Splat! Pling! Crash! _Mikan had slipped, again.

"Ugh! Can she get any clumsier?" A student snorted. Others murmured in agreement as they all stared down at her, their faces gleaming with humour and chagrin. With her two hands supporting herself, Mikan pushed herself up; glancing swiftly at the crowd that surrounded her to see if any would lend her a helping hand. Mikan paused when her eyes met the gaze of a certain raven haired boy. Humiliated and embarrassed, Mikan scrambled to her feet and bolted out of the cafeteria, leaving her ruined lunch behind.

* * *

><p>Hazel brown eyes clashed with scarlet red ones. Like all others, Natsume had turned to look when he heard the crash. His lips tilted to a frown. How many times had she fallen down that week? 6? Maybe even 8 times?<p>

They held their gaze for a mere second before she broke it off. Her face flushed a deep pink as she got up and left.

Natsume watched her go. A strange feeling bubbled up in his chest as he looked at her retreating figure. He was reminded of the night he found the garden, and the flashback started.

It was after his short chat with MysteryGulrz that he walked out of his five star suite with his guitar in hand. He had expected their conversation to last longer and had cancelled all other plans. Natsume would have called his band to hang out if he didn't feel like being left alone at the time.

He found the garden not long after he left the building. Not a soul was around at that time, and he hoped that no one would turn up. He sat beneath a tree and leaned his back against the tree trunk. Feeling relaxed, he begun to play a tune on his guitar when he heard a yelp of surprise.

'_What does a guy __have to do__ to get some privacy around here?_' He thought to himself and stood up to get a good look at the newcomer.

Just when he decided to go after her, she pushed herself up, threw a glance at him and ran off. It was too dark for him to see her face, but the pony-tail was familiar enough. Ever since then, he always kept an eye on Mikan, wondering if it was her. He didn't know why he was compelled to find out. He'd heard rumours of the garden ,of course, but to him, they were just rumours and nothing more.

However, the second time he went, it completely disappeared. The field was empty and there were no traces of a garden left. It made him doubt himself and since then he'd been looking for that mysterious girl. She would be the only person who could confirm that he hadn't been dreaming, that as absurd as it sounds, the garden really did completely vanish into thin air.

Natsume nearly scoffed at the idea. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it for himself.

As if that was not troublesome enough, now he had to add another person to his list of people to discover. He wanted to curse whatever it was that was toying with him. It wasn't enough that he had to find out who his long-time friend was, now he had another girl to find.

Natsume mentally sighed. His gaze lingered at the doors where the brunette had gone through just moments ago, his thoughts elsewhere.

Natsume was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the scowl a strawberry blonde beauty shot his way.

* * *

><p>'<em>Someone tripped me, I swear!'<em> Mikan thought to herself but covered her face in shame. _'Why? Of all people, why__ did it have to be__ him that saw me? Why'd I even stop and __stare__ when I saw him? Ugh!'_

'_Well,' _Mikan's inner self thought, _'We both know what you were thinking. You were hoping he'd be your __**prince charming**__ and come to your aid.'_

'_But I already knew he wouldn't! A-and what's with the whole prince charming thing?!' _She retorted.

'_Just stating a fact and yeah you knew, but come on, you were hoping weren't you? So your body involuntarily did as you wished, even though you weren't thinking about it, because somewhere __within__ your heart you had hope. He's the only friend you have in __the__ whole school. Speaking of which, what have you been up to, Mikan? It's been months, MONTHS! And yet the only friend you have in the end is still him… And he has no idea…'_

Mikan frowned, _'Miyuki is my friend…'_

'_Correction! She __**was **__your friend. She left you and joined Luna. You know, with the way you are, it's a wonder how you even __survived__.'_ Her inner self remarked. _'Wait. Hold that thought. You had __a __best __friend__ and your family before you __came__… And now you're all alone except for me, of course.' _

Mikan scowled but agreed, _'Yeah, my __sole companion__ is myself.'_

Mikan shook her head and sighed.

"It's a wonder why I'm even here in the first place," Mikan thought aloud.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Talking to yourself again Sakura?"

Surprised, Mikan whipped her head towards the source of voice. It was Luna with her usual group of fanboys that always surrounded her, armed with bats.

"Koizumi-san." Mikan's said, struggling to keep her tone in check and her face from souring. "Can I help you?" Mikan offered, not sure what to expect from the blonde beauty. What other reason would Luna have to talk to her besides asking for something? Mikan reasoned with herself.

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Hmph. You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"What? I'm… sorry Koizumi-san, but I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

At that, Luna scowled, "I warned you, didn't I? To stay away from _my _Natsume."

Mikan did not respond so Luna launched into her speech, "I've been watching you since that night Mikan Sakura. But you didn't even give the slightest indication that you were concerned about your own life. I was generous to you, I gave you a longer time than I did all the other girls, but you abused my generosity. And you dare _flirt_ with him!"

"What? Wait! I didn't fli-," Mikan's protest was cut short.

"Ugh! _Puh-lease_! Save it. I saw _everything_. It's enough I have to deal with you, a pathetic excuse of a flirt, now I have to hear him say the word _'Polka'_ all the time when addressing you without having to blow up." Luna huffed.

Mikan gulped at the thought of the incident and opened her mouth to explain but Luna continued, "Disappear, Sakura. You're making our lives a living hell." Luna gestured at the boys.

"The academy doesn't need filthy hags like you dirtying the place and Natsume certainly doesn't need you to bug him all the time. Just do us all a favour and disappear!"

As if given some sort of signal, the boys charged at her with astounding speed. She swerved to the right, dodging as a bat missed her by an inch and knocking another guy who had planned to attack her from the side. Mikan barely had time to register before another swing was thrown her way, and this time it hit her, hard. She was sent tumbling to the ground and winced as a jolt of pain shot out from her twisted ankle. The moment of distraction from her pain was all it took for the boys to pounce, their paces quick. She gasped at the sight of them looming over her, and with it, came the blows of the wooden bats.

'_Don't scream! You don't want to give them the satisfaction of doing this.' _ Her inner self warned and Mikan kept her mouth shut, biting her lower lip to keep herself from whimpering. Mikan tried to crawl away and even threw a few punches of her own, earning her the satisfaction of hearing a few groans… but her actions proved to be in vain. She was outnumbered and completely surrounded.

It seemed like forever before the pain stopped.

"I'll leave you with a warning, Sakura. You have two days. Pack up and get out of here, do whatever you need to get yourself expelled or simply drop out. Otherwise I'll make sure to make _your_ life a living hell."

'_I don't doubt she will…'_ The little voice in Mikan's mind remarked. But it was more than enough to spark a light in her, a sense to stand up for herself.

"Cowards." The words slipped out of Mikan's lips, and that was when she felt the fire in her burn dangerously hot. Mikan was beyond mad. They had no right to treat her that way and she was going to show them their mistake. And what better way to shake them into reality than to use the cold, hard truth? She nearly smiled because with words, she was good.

"What did you say?" Luna, who had already begun to walk away, stopped mid pace. She turned around to glare at the brunette.

Emboldened by the sudden anger that consumed her, Mikan grunted and with all her might, pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the groans of her wounded body. For the first time in all her 16 years of life, Mikan looked up with a gaze so cold it froze them all in place. "I'm sick of this," she started, her voice a monotone as they watch her transform into another person. "Cowards. Liars. You're all pathetic." Her voice pierced the silence that had befallen them. Gone was the usual shy girl who never voiced out her opinions even when she knew she was right, in her a place stood a girl with a strong, burning desire to express herself for once.

"What did you say?" One of the guys taunted, bringing the bat up with the intent of striking her. Mikan only smirked in return. "I don't usually lose my temper but you've all gone far enough. Now I see why Natsume avoids others apart from his usual gang. But that aside… if you're not cowards than what are you? You walk around, acting all high and mighty but behind everyone's backs, this is what you do. Why don't you ever strike me? You've all had plenty of chances, you could've done away with me in class if you had wished but here we are. If you can't own up to something you do then don't do it. But of course, if you did, what would people say? Are you afraid that your 'reputation' would be tarnished?

So, what? Are you all going to beat me to a pulp and run out shouting for help, saying you found me here? I suppose you're all going to shut me up before that, huh? No, wait. Why don't you all just end my life here once and for all? That'll save you all the trouble, now wouldn't it?" Words laced with venom poured out of her mouth without a second thought.

'Someone help me. This girl is practically _begging_ for trouble!' She heard her inner self scream but gave no comment.

Mikan was too busy trying to stay awake but not long after, the ringing in her ears grew louder and she could not ignore the sharp pain in her ankle any longer. Albeit that it was so, Mikan continued to put on a stoic face, unwilling to show even a hint of weakness.

They watched her, shocked as she spoke of her own demise with such ease.

Unfortunately for her though, the surprised looks soon turned to grins.

"You all heard her." Luna spoke, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Go get her."

'Mikan, you_ idiot_!' Was all she heard before darkness invited her with open arms. And for once, Mikan could not help but want to jump right in.

* * *

><p>With a click, the lock was put in place.<p>

"Are you sure it's the best place to put her?" One of Luna's subordinates asked.

Luna frowned but replied, "Of course. There won't be any PE lessons for the rest of the week. With any luck, no one will need to come into the store room so I doubt they'll find her. Cheh! But with her status, I doubt anyone will even notice her absence. C'mon. We've wasted enough time on her."

Without another look behind, Luna and her group of fanboys trudged out of the forest, leaving the unconscious girl lying on the cold cement floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Chapter's done. Hope it's to your liking. Tata for now! Please, do drop any comments if you like and if you have any advice you'd like to give me, please do. <strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Slipped

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**FINALLY! (Please read Author's note at the bottom)**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter10: Slipped

The sun was already setting when Natsume stepped foot out of the gym. He cradled the basketball with his left hand as he sprinted off to the old storage room, cursing whichever person who decided to look the gym storage earlier than usual. Following the mud-paved path, he soon found the place. To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement. He had expected to see a broken down wooden storage with paint peeling off the sides but was instead greeted by a freshly painted cement walls and a pair of steel doors two times his size.

'Old?' he raised an eyebrow in question but kept silent. Fishing the key out of his pocket, he turned open the lock. The doors swung open without a sound and he strode in without turning on the lights. Natsume's footsteps echoed throughout the small room. With one swift throw, the ball that was hurled to the other end of the room bounced of the wall with a _**thud**_ before falling into the basket directly beneath it. With his job done, Natsume turned to leave when he spotted what looked like a figurine slumped on the floor.

The familiar pig-tails that had disappeared after lunch that day was what caught his attention first. Dark blue bruise marked her porcelain white skin, and blood tricked from cuts all over her arms.

"Polka." His whisper echoed in the silent room, but she gave no reply.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan's p.o.v<em>

I dream of ocean blue skies laced with swirls of smoke-like clouds. I see myself lying on sweet smelling lemongrass, flowers blooming in variety of shades around me. Then day slowly turns to dusk. Streaks of silver-white shot through the air out of nowhere and disappear as they came. 'Shooting stars!' I scream to myself and run across the field in a daze. That is when I hear the faint echoes of footsteps from afar. _**Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

Suddenly, the scene shifted as they always do in dreams such as these. The star-filled sky and clear-cut field disappears in a wave of smoke and bright light fills my vision. I feel myself bobbing up and down slightly and it soon becomes apparent that I'm on someone's back; but my vision is fuzzy and it hurts to think.

'_Natsume?'_ I ask myself when I see the back of the raven-haired boy's head. _'That's right, this is just a dream.'_ I think to myself. There was no way he could have saved me.

'In that case, it's time to shake some sense into him!'

"_**Hyuuga, you idiot. I'm right… here…"**_ Mikan sputter through thick vision. And as soon as the words are out, the vision shifts and I find myself back in the grass field again.

_End of Mikan's p.o.v_

Carrying a lump of dead weight on his back, Natsume's pace never ceased its tempo as he marched towards the apartment he and his sister shared. He had called Aoi earlier to expect him soon and had explained the situation. Though he did not say who it is that did such a thing, he had a hunch it was Koizumi.

As he walked on, he pondered why he decided to do this. In all honesty, he could have just left Mikan there, make a few calls and let the paramedics take care of everything.

But when he saw how helpless she looked, his stomach did a flip and without thinking twice he was compelled to help the girl.

Natsume wondered what Mikan had for breakfast. She may look skinny, but he swore she weighed a tonne. As he continued walking in the hallway, Mikan stirred.

"_**Hyuuga, you idiot. I'm right… here…" **_Mikan muttered, squirming in her sleep.

The words froze him in place. Natsume knew only one person who would put the word 'idiot' and his name in one sentence, not to mention in English too.

A number of possibilities shot through his brain. No, there was no way! Could MysteryGurlz really be this brunette all along? How could it be? How could he not have seen it?

It seemed like a long time before Natsume could move again. And as he walked on, he vowed that he would get to the bottom of this, and that if she was his long-time friend, whoever did this to her would have to pay.

* * *

><p>Aoi examined her brother's tense figure as he left her room without the usual wave. A thick, cold atmosphere surrounding him kept her quiet. His request earlier on resounded in her ears. <em>'Don't report this incident, and keep the fact that I found her a secret.'<em>

Gone was his usual amiable self when he was around her and Aoi noticed that he put on a poker face when giving his demand. As the female head student council of Alice Star Academy, Aoi Hyuuga would have to report this incident but his request only made her wonder what kind of relationship the brunette set on her bed had with her brother but she brushed her thoughts aside and picked up the first aid from her study desk.

She scrunched her eyebrows and her lips turned down to form a frown. Mikan had been badly hurt. She would have to come up with an explanation for the happenings and her brother's behaviour soon, but first… to treat the girl's wounds.

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up with a start, instantly taking in the unfamiliar surrounding that though it should have startled her, instead comforted her by the warmth she felt. Mikan shook her head. <em>'That doesn't make sense. What happened?'<em> Mikan questioned. But the lingering smell of alcohol wipes and bandages that decorated the arms and legs answered her.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Startled, Mikan turned in time to see a familiar girl walk into the room, a tray with food on her hand. Mikan blinked, _'Hey, isn't that the girl I bumped into before?'_ But her gaze soon moved to the bowl of soup in the stranger's hands. Her stomach churned and Mikan swallowed. _'Yep. I'm starving alright.'_

"Are you hungry?"Aoi asked, setting the tray on the desk and handing the bowl of porridge to Mikan. Giving a small nod of thanks at the smiling girl, Mikan dug in. It took less than 5 minutes for Mikan to devour the food before she put it aside.

"Are you feeling better?" Aoi asked. "Yeah. A little sore but I'm alright. What happened?" Mikan replied, rubbing the back of her neck that was uncomfortable.

"You don't remember? You were beaten up pretty badly when he brought you in." It was too soon for Aoi to realise that she had slipped, but she kept herself from gasping.

Hearing that, Mikan couldn't help but ask with eyebrows raised high. "Who?"

'_It couldn't have been Hyuuga. That was a dream. I'm sure of it. But then I who found me? I want to thank him.'_ Mikan promised herself that she would.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry. I'm not too sure who is, I didn't see his face." Aoi lied smoothly.

Mikan's face dropped, "That's too bad."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find out eventually." Aoi shot Mikan a reassuring smile to which Mikan returned with one of her own.

"I sure hope so," the brunette said with a sigh. _'Still hoping it's him, aren't you?'_ Her inner-self said. But Mikan was too tired and disappointed to reply.

The two girls soon engaged in a girl-to-girl conversation, which lead to an introduction. To say that Mikan was shocked would be an understatement. She was ecstatic to learn that Aoi was Natsume's sister. However, that only made her question if she should stay with Aoi longer, but as soon as they continued their conversation, all thoughts were thrown out the window and Mikan rid herself of the worries for that short moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE(Please read)<strong>

**Hey guys/gals, XxSaphirezxX here(DUH~~). Alright there are three things I'd like you to know/tell you.**

**First, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I know it's been 2 months and I truly apologise. I'll be honest with you though, I've been pretty lazy and had a writer's block ^^; (comes from not planning very well, learnt my leasson). And another problem leads to the second thing I want to tell you!**

**Is there anyone who is willing to beta my fic for me? My beta has been very busy these days so it takes a while for her to beta the fic as well so I need to find another beta asap! **

**Alright, now onto the third thing I want to talk about. Remember when I mentioned in Chapter 2 that Hotaru and the others are in a band? Yeah, I kinda need help with coming up with a name for them. For now, I'm going with "BlueFire", BUT if there's any other(better) names you guys can suggest, I'd really appreciate it ^^ If not, then I'll go on ahead with BlueFire.**

**Well, that's it for now. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. That's a promise, and I keep my promises. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Alright, since no one answered I'm just going to assumed that "BlueFire" is fine. Anyways, I promised I'd update soon so here it is. Please read author's note at the bottom. **

**Meanwhile... ENJOY! :D**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter11: Surprise surprise!

With her eyebrows scrunched together, Mikan stared hard at her blue luggage.

'_To leave or not to leave? Should I really listen to Koizumi-san?' _She huffed in annoyance, unable to make a decision.

'_Are you kidding?! No way. Girl, you have enough people controlling your life, you don't need another. Stand up for yourself for once will you?'_ Her inner-self replied.

'_Um, in case you forgot, nothing good came out that the last time I did.' _Mikan thought back with a frown.

'_Well then, are you going to let her ruin your life here? Do yourself a favour, tell Natsume who you are. I'm sure he'll take care of you or something.'_

'_Um, you're contradicting yourself. First you ask me to stand up for myself, then you tell me to get some help? Which one is it?' _Mikan click the side of her cheek with her tongue in frustration when the talk with herself yielded no results. It was at that moment that the phone chose to ring.

'_Forget it,'_ she brushed her frustrations aside and answered the phone.

"Hello? Eh! Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! How're you?!" Mikan talked through the phone.

"Eh?! What?! No way!" Mikan fought to keep her tone down and bit her lips from shrieking in excitement.

The moment had come. Just a few months before, the popular Japanese girl group, BlueFire, made their new breakthrough in America and have been invited to Japan to release a new album, only they would be working alongside the most famous boy band in Japan of all times, the Fave 5. Mikan had just received a call from her best friends that they would be arriving in the Star Alice Academy the next day. And sure enough, when Mikan looked up at the school website, there was already a notice on the information.

She and the girls exchanged a few words before it was time to hang up. Mikan curled up to a ball in her bed and waited anxiously for the time to pass- her previous problems all but forgotten. Soon, her eyelids dropped and sleep claimed her into a world of ethereal fantasy.

* * *

><p>Throwing a turquoise turtle-necked sweater over her worn out t-shirt, and putting of her favourite faded blue jeans on, Mikan left her hair untied and dashed out of her room. <em>'This is it! They're finally here!'<em> She thought as she ran across the campus, but skidded to a halt however when she saw the massive crowd of students already standing by the gate. It was all a mess as fans screamed in excitement while the guards and teachers tried to keep the students off the road.

A sleek, black limousine soon came into view and the crowd roared in a flurry-frenzy when the gates swing open. The doors opened and familiar faces emerged from the vehicle. All at once chaos broke; screams erupted and one could hear the names of each member of the group being called. Mikan's face broke into a full smile when she saw her friends and yelled to get their attention, but her voice was no match compared to the noise made by the crowd gathered around the stars and no matter what Mikan did to get their attention, they did not seem to notice her. Heart pumping hard, she desperately tried to go through the sea of people in front, but the second she did, she was kicked out. Puffing her cheeks, Mikan tried every method she could to get her friends' attention- jumping up and down, waving her hands around and even tried crawling on the ground to get through the mass- but all methods failed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

Anna and Nonoko giggled as they made their way towards the principal's office. They made it. This is where they would meet the Fave 5 face to face, and also get to work with them. To say that they were excited would be an understatement. However, the girls were a little preoccupied as they searched through the crowd gathered around them.

"Do you see her?" Nonoko was the first to ask and Anna shook her head sadly, her lips turned to a pout. They both sighed in unison. "And to think she'll be the first one we get to see after so long," said Anna, glancing at the crowd in search of Mikan.

Sumire, who was walking ahead with Hotaru only shrugged, "You know how she is, she'll turn up soon enough. She never did like crowds anyway."

Anna and Nonoko nodded in unison albeit that they were both upset. As they stepped into the building, they shared one last look behind them and though the figure moved quick, Anna could have sworn she saw the familiar back of a certain brunette walking away with her back hunched over.

Anna smiled and turned back to follow her friends, _'So she did come after all.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>They didn't see me.<em>' Mikan thought to herself and sighed when the bell rang. It was time she went to class. Casting one last glance at her friends, she walked away- failing to see that her friends too turned to have one last look.

'_It's fine, I'll catch them soon at lunch.'_ She comforted herself with the thought and quickened her pace, as if rushing would make time go faster.

* * *

><p>'<em>Quick! Quick!' <em>Mikan chanted, glancing at her watch every five seconds just minutes before lunch.

'_3… 2… 1!_' She counted in her mind and on cue, the school bell rang. Mikan could barely contain her excitement as she shoved her stationery roughly into the bag and darted out of the classroom. She immediately headed for the cafeteria with her bag being towed far behind her, floating in mid-air at the pressure made as she sped along the hallways.

By the time Mikan made it to the cafeteria, the place was already flooded with students trying to get autographs from the new girl group. Mikan sighed and decided it was best not to go against the crowd this time around. She would visit them the next time she gets a chance to.

Saddened by the thought of not being able to even greet her friends, Mikan tried to cheer herself up by getting more food for lunch. A she looked for a place to sit, she spotted Luna- who Mikan could hear was bad-mouthing Hotaru and the others- walking towards her. Mikan's first instinct was to duck out of sight, until she remembered that she had food in her hands. However, the sudden change of motion from moving to a pause only caused her to topple towards the blonde beauty. With a _**plang**_ the tray hit the white-tiled floor, throwing Mikan's strawberry vanilla cake onto both girls and giving the phrase 'they were creamed' a whole new definition.

"Are you mad?!" Luna shrieked, causing everyone to stop and look at them.

Anna and Nonoko gasped at the sight when other students shook their heads, muttering 'again' and 'oh no' under their breaths.

The anger Luna felt at the arrival of the new girl group and the resent she felt for Mikan smashed to make a fiery fury and she exploded. "You!" She pointed a finger at Mikan. "I thought I told you to scram!" She screeched; her voice piercing the already silent room.

"O-oh! I'm sorry! It was an acci-," Mikan tried to explain but Luna cut her off by saying, "Accident this, accident that! Stop making excuses you accident-prone girl!"

She ranted further when her last statement shut Mikan up, "Do you know what you have done?! This is a designer dress, only the latest, newest and the only one available in the whole universe! Do you know how much it costs?! Not even in a million years will a person like you be able to afford it!"

Hearing the accusing tone of Luna's voice, Mikan's heart grew cold. She had been let down time and time again since that morning and now she had to put with a rich girl's rant? Enough was enough. Mikan stood up with a poker faceto mask her emotions. "Well then Koizumi-san, I apologise for ruining your dress."

With that she turned to leave, but halted when Luna spoke, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you here. What? Are you so afraid that you're running away now? Well then that's fine, and don't think I've forgotten what we discussed the other day. You have until midnight to decide."

The words which were said in order demotivate Mikan only served to add coal to the fire Mikan had tried to tame in her. In the heat of the moment where her heart burst to a run with the sudden anger that pulsed through her veins, Mikan turned shoot a glare so cold it sent shivers running down Luna's spine.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten. Would you please enlighten me to what it was that we discussed the other day, Koizumi-san?" Mikan asked, the tone of her voice was normal but with an edge that only those who knew her could tell.

Time froze as students and teachers watch the scene unfold. No one dared to interfere and there were some who did not care; but they watched nonetheless.

Seconds passed and Luna did not respond.

'_Atta girl! Now let me take over for a bit,'_ Mikan's inner self said.

"I thought so." Mikan confirmed with the nod of her head. "Who's running away now?" Mikan said as she made her way towards the cafeteria, pausing when to she reached the door to say, "_**Your reputation and pride is important to you and that is why you refuse to answer me. I warned you, didn't I? If you can't own up to something you do then don't do it."**_

Though it was spoken in English, Luna Koizumi understood Mikan's words all too well. She had never felt so inferior before and at the mercy of a wench no less! Luna understood that if she doesn't turn the tables around soon, she will never hear the end of it. She could almost see it; _'Luna Koizumi, the world's top fashion model lost to a clumsy bookworm with no title at all_' as the cover of the school magazine. No, Luna was determined never to let such a thing happen. With her brain turning faster than it had ever before, Luna smirked when an idea popped into her mind.

"_**Fine. I see you like a good challenge. I applause you for your courage but you're going to beg me for forgiveness once I'm through with you,**_" said Luna is fluent English before continuing in Japanese, "I'll make you a deal. Let's compete against each other. If you win, I won't bother you anymore; and if I win, you'll do exactly as we discussed the other day. Deal?"

Mikan's mind spun as she tried to process what Luna had just said. '_Compete? What is there for us to compete? No matter what competition we choose, Luna will always be better!'_ Mikan thought to herself but before she could respond, a voice spoke from among the crowd, "She'll do it. A singing competition."

It was none other than the ice queen- Hotaru Imai, who spoke.

Hearing that, Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. "Hotaru!" She said, her eyes widening. _'What did she just say? A singing competition?! But Koizumi-san is a rising star, doesn't Hotaru know that? And I can't even sing that well!'_ Mikan reasoned in her mind.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "You two know each other? Heh, what's a famous girl like you got to do with a bookworm? Doesn't matter. Very well, a singing competition it is and the deal-."

"Hold on!" Another voice cut her off. Luna huffed, "What is it now?"

It was Sumire who spoke up this time. With her arms crossed over her chest, she answered, "I'd like make a proposition for the prize. _**If Mikan wins, you'll never bother her again and you'll get out of her sight; but if you win, then fine, she'll do as you say. Deal?**_"

Luna replied with a smirk, "Deal. You're going down Mikan Sakura."

* * *

><p><span><em>In BlueFire's new apartment<em>

"Are you mad, Hotaru?! I can't win against Luna! And Sumire, who asked you to change the rules?" Mikan complained with a pout.

"Well, who asked you to get into trouble with little Miss I'm-trouble-to-everyone-but-myself?" Sumire Shouda.

Nonoko nodded and acquiesced, "She's right Mikan-chan. Besides, there's no need for you to worry with us helping you."

"Yeah." It was Anna's turn to answer. "The competition is in one week, Mikan-chan. There's ample time for you to choose and practice a song. And also, if Hotaru hadn't answered for you, you would have turned her down. Then we'll have to see you leave just when we arrived." Nonoko frowned and nodded her head in agreement.

Hearing this, Mikan popped up from the couch she was lying on. "Hold on, who told you about that?"

Sumire rolled her eyes and answered, "_**Puh-lease!**_ 'I thought I told you to scram', does that sound familiar? And with the way she was being so picky with her choice of words and her that obnoxious character of hers, it doesn't take a genius to understand what she means. But how you- Miss Goody-two-shoes, managed to get on her bad side, I'll never be able to understand."

Mikan sighed, "Let me explain…"

Mikan launched into an explanation about what had happened that day she was bullied by Luna and her pack of fanboys.

All the while, Hotaru had been silent. And although the raven haired ice queen was listening to Mikan's story, she was preoccupied by the one scene that she refused to take off her mind- it was the look of Natsume's face when Luna had bad-mouth Mikan. The emotion had been quick to disappear as they appeared, but Hotaru could have sworn she saw the anger in his eyes and the worry he directed towards the oblivious brunette. It was evident enough that Hotaru believed that he would have jumped out of his sit and aided Mikan had he wanted to. And that got her thinking, _'Maybe… Just maybe…'_

Hotaru Imai smirked, _'We'll see how things go.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END. Phew! This chapter is longer than the others. And it's about to get longer. XD<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(PLEASE READ)**

**Hey readers! Good morning/afternoon/evening to you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let's get down to business ok?**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

"_**Who do you want to win in the upcoming singing competition, Mikan or Luna?"**_

***Holds a hand up* Now, before you answer let me just clarify some things:**

**No, you do **_**not **_**have to review to reply me, you do **_**not **_**have to PM me and you most certainly do **_**not **_**have to answer a poll.**

**At first I was going to go for that idea(the whole voting thing) but then I figured some of you might want to know both versions of the story so….**

**SURPRISE! SURPRISE!**

**YOU, yes, YOU get to choose who wins **

**I'll put up two versions of the story, one where Luna wins and one where Mikan wins in the next "chapter" so you can read both. Please don't get confused if you see 2 chapter 12's ^^;;; **

**But anyways, just to let you know that you don't have worry, whichever one you choose will not affect the later chapters. I repeat, WHICHEVER VERSION YOU CHOOSE WILL **_**NOT**_** AFFECT THE LATER CHAPTERS!**

**Thank you for taking your time to read this notice.**

**~This is XxSaphirezxX, signing off. ~**


	13. Chapter 12: Two Stars Showdown(LUNA)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter12: Two Stars Showdown (Luna wins)

The Orchid-pink mobile phone rang persistently until its ruthless owner snatched it from the mobile stand.

"What is it?!" Luna answered, annoyed; but her tone soon changed when she realised who it was on the other end of the line. "Oh, Keisuke-kun. Have you done what I asked? Yes? Very well. I'll have to repay you with a gift. Consider your request done."

Luna smirked as she hung up. "Just you wait Sakura."

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

Mikan signed in to her to msn and the first thing she did was to send Natsume an offline message.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _Hey Hyuuga. It's been a while, huh? Well, seeing as you're not online right now, I hope you'll see this before tonight. Anyways, it won't really matter if you don't. So… remember my promise to you? That I'll let you know who I am in the right time? Well… I'll let you know very soon(tonight, hopefully). So watch out Hyuuga, I might be closer to you than you think. *wink* Haha. I sound like such a stalker. Anyways, gtg. See ya!_

~** MysteryGurlzxX signs out~**

* * *

><p><span><em>That night( Night of the competition )<em>

"What do you think you're wearing?!" Sumire shrieked when she noticed her friend's poor choice of clothing.

Mikan raised her eyebrows high and asked, "Eh? The usual. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Is there-? Hello! Earth to Mikan! You're about to have a showdown with Luna Koizumi- the Queen Bee of the academy herself who just so _happens _to be a supermodel, a star and not to _mention_- her family is filthy rich. What on _earth_ are you doing wearing those… those _rags_ for such an important event?!" Sumire yelled.

"_**Well for your information, these 'rags' happen to be one of my best clothes.**_" Mikan defended herself but Sumire brushed her off by saying, "That's enough. We don't have time for this. Let's get you changed. It's a good thing I brought a set of clothes for you. You're too predictable."

Sumire was just about to drag Mikan off to change when Anna and Nonoko burst into the room with Hotaru trailing coolly behind them.

"Trouble!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Look!" Anna pointed while Nonoko fumbled with the remote control. The television screen flickered to life to show Luna starring live on tv. The show had already begun, and Luna, dressed in a simple but appealing short white dress was singing. The thing that caught the girls' attention though, was the song that Luna was singing- **Get it Right**; the song that Mikan chose specifically to let Natsume know who she is…

"She's singing your song Mikan!" Nonoko cried, stating the obvious.

"How _dare_ she?!" Sumire yelled in frustration, clenching her hands into tight fists; but Mikan kept quiet. '_Wow, Koizumi-san is a good singer. She's singing the song better than I ever did_,' she thought.

"Whatever nonsense you're thinking Mikan, I suggest you clear it out of your mind right now or I'll happily throw this vase at you to help. At present, there is nothing much we can do. I bought us some time. You have an hour until it's your turn so we're just going to improvise. I've already called and made some arrangements. We're changing your song." Hotaru- who had been silent all the while, finally spoke up.

Sumire grinned when the plan dawned to her, "Alright then, I'll get her a change of clothes."

Anna soon joined in, "I'll deal with the make-up."

"And I'll get her to wash up first." Nonoko volunteered.

Mikan was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening but all too soon Mikan found herself being dragged out of the room as she shouted, "Wait, Hotaru! I don't even know any other song I can sing. I've been practicing for this song the past week."

"I've got it covered," Hotaru gave a short reply and left the room to make some arrangements.

* * *

><p>"She looks absolutely stunning!" Anna squealed in delight as Mikan stepped out of the dressing room.<p>

"Can someone _please_ take the blindfold off? It's starting to itch." Mikan complained.

"Hai, hai." Anna said as she lead Mikan towards the couch. "Now sit down so I can put some make up on you."

"Make up? What is this, a fashion show? I let you guys dress me up, do we _have_ to go all out?" Mikan whined.

"Yes!" The three girls shouted and Anna took off Mikan's blindfold.

The next few minutes was spent with Mikan whining and grunting like a child while obeying to orders such as '_close your eyes'_ and _'now open them'._

"Perfect!" said Anna as she dusted Mikan's cheeks with a blusher.

"Now you're ready to rumble." Sumire smirked.

"Take a look for yourself, Mikan." Nonoko said as she directed Mikan towards the mirror.

Mikan was met with an astonishing sight.

Her usual pony tail had been let loose, no longer bound by a simple hairband. Instead, twisted into gentle curls at the end- her hair rested comfortably on her shoulders like the curled tail of ribbons on wrapped-up gifts. Gone were her big round spectacles which had been replaced by clear contact lenses to bring out her true eye colour.

She smiled briefly when she noticed that face was not caked with make-up. Anna had refrained from using colours that would stand out too much on Mikan's fair skin. Gold glitter was scattered across her eyelids that shone when the light hit them, drawing little attention but enough for people to notice. Her eyelashes were tainted with mascara but Mikan did not complain.

The clothes, in Mikan's mind, was not too bad. Although they had a hard time getting her to wear the black, sleeveless top that showed her shoulders, Mikan did not think twice when she was asked to wear a pair of skinny jeans. The look was completed with a pair of black stilettos with silver studs.

All in all, Mikan looked like she was ready to hit the mall and although it wasn't exactly what the girls had in mind for her to wear the all agreed that it was a great improvement from her usual get-up.

After a few seconds of silence, Hotaru said, "We want to make you look like a changed person while still holding some of your natural qualities which is why we didn't cake your face with make-up but just touched up your skin to make it shine.

"Our objective is to catch the audience's attention. I've analysed your popularity level and gathered data by putting up a post on the school site to see who everyone thinks will win and the results came just as expected- you had no vote. As far as we're concerned, nobody has ever seen you without your usual get-up which is one reason why we have to dress you up. In your case, what's important is the entrance. If you do not dress for the part, not a lot of people will be impressed. And the audiences _want _to be impressed and entertained. By changing the way you look alone will make them want to focus and thus, their expectations for you will become higher. We're hoping for that. Now, if you don't have any other questions, let us proceed. Do you still remember the song we sang in middle school during the singing competition?" Hotaru ended her speech with a question.

"You mean 'Thing's I'll never say' by Avril Lavinge? How could I ever forget? We both had a crush on our senior at that time and that's the reason we chose that song. But why?"

"Because you're going to sing it later. We only have half an hour left. Let us begin." Hotaru said as she played the song on her mobile phone.

* * *

><p><span><em>Backstage (half an hour later)<em>

"I don't think I can do this," Mikan muttered, earning her a full blow on the head by none other than Hotaru Imai herself. "Don't be such a dimwit. You got yourself into this mess, at least see it through."

Mikan pouted but silently agreed.

She straightened as she heard her name being called, "And next we have Mikan Sakura, performing another song in English- "Thing's I'll never say"." Albeit that the Master of Ceremonies clapped as he welcomed her on stage, there was not a peep from the audience.

Mikan looked at her friends for assurance but all they did was smile.

"You'll be fine Mikan. _**Now go rock 'em dead!**_" said Sumire as she uncharacteristically threw Mikan a thumbs-up in encouragement. Anna and Nonoko nodded enthusiastically at the brunette and motioned for her to go on. Even Hotaru shot her a quick smile.

'_Go show 'em what we can do Mikan!' _her inner self said and Mikan nodded seriously. _'I will.'_ She promised. She marched outside as if she was a soldier going out to battle, and in a way, she was. The walk from the backstage towards the outside seemed like it took forever but enough for Mikan to make a wish. _'I wish Natsume was here.'_

The moment she walked out from behind the curtains, the spotlight hit her. Mikan squinted as the light blinded her but continued to walk to the centre of the stage. All was silent as the audience watched her closely, unable to predict what she would do.

'_Calm down Mikan, just remember what they told you. Just like how we practiced!' _Her inner-self cheered as Mikan took a deep breath with her eyes closed. _'Ugh. I'm gonna regret this!'_ Mikan screamed in her mind.

The moment her eyes shot open, Mikan grabbed the microphone from the stand and shouted uncharacteristically, "_**Are you all ready?**_"

The crowd roared in surprise while some shouted 'yes'.

"Right. Then here we go! _**1… 2… 3… Hit it!**_" Mikan screamed, snapping her fingers in the process. The music began. She bobbed her head to the beat as she began to sing the first lyrics, all the while scanning the crowd for the one she wanted to sing to.

'_He's not there.' _She thought sadly while her inner-self replied, _'No time for this princess! Besides, you can't seriously expect to see him in this crowd!'_

The crowd cheered for her to go on so she did not reply. As the song neared the chorus, Mikan caught sight of something, or rather, someone, that nearly caused her to pause but with every ounce of strength she could call out, Mikan tore her eyes away from the raven-haired boy and instead, put all her feelings into the lyrics she sang. It was as if his presence boosted her confidence and the more that she thought that he was listening, the bolder she became but at the same time, it was ironic because she blushed when she remembered by the end of the performance that _he_ was listening.

As the song softened to a mere beat, Mikan stole a brief glance at the spot where she last saw him but her heart sank. The place where he stood just moments ago was empty.

The crowd cheered once again for the brown haired beauty as she thanked them with a bow and left the stage.

Anna and Nonoko were the first to greet her. The girls shrieked in excitement, missing the announcement made by Master of Ceremonies that there would be a break for the judges to decide the winner.

* * *

><p>"And now, for the moment of truth!" The MC said and drumrolls started.<p>

"The winner for tonight's dazzling showdown is… Luna Koizumi! Give a round of applause!"

The crowd broke into a cheer as Mikan's face fell. _'It's over. It's all over.' _She thought to herself.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and knew immediately that it was Anna's way of comforting her. Mikan turned to give her a small smile.

"So I suppose this is it. I'll have to pack up and leave…" Mikan stated.

"But you can't leave, Mikan! We just got to see you after so long." Nonoko and Anna cried in unison causing Mikan to giggle. _'It's amazing these two aren't twins.'_ She thought to herself.

Just when she thought things could not get any worse, another person arrived- the Queen of Mean herself.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised you're still here. Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough already? I told you. You can never win against me. Now run along now, I'm sure you have a lot to prepare for." Luna laughed at the downcast look on Mikan's face and motioned with her hands to wave Mikan away.

It was at this moment that Natsume decided to show up.

Luna's character instantly changed and she no longer saw anything but him, "Natsume-kun! I knew it! You're here to congratulate me right?"

Hearing those words, Mikan mentally sighed and turned away. _'How can I face him now? I promised him I'll tell him everything but I'm not even sure if he really saw my performance or if it was only a figment of my imagination. And if he didn't see it… then how can I tell him if I'm going away tomorrow. This can't be it! I was supposed to tell him face to face and now…'_

Mikan was so caught in her thoughts she did not notice that when Luna tried to latch herself onto his arm, Natsume all but pushed past her and shoved her aside.

It was when he placed a hand on her arm that Mikan broke out of her thoughts.

"We need to talk," he said simply and began dragging Mikan away from the crowd in an iron grip.

"Wha- Wait. Guys- Hyuuga. Hold on a sec!" Mikan said, her brain again trying to comprehend all that was happening. Mikan turned to her friends to plead for help but they did not eve move a muscle. _'Traitors!'_ she all but screamed in her mind as he took her farther and farther away from the group. The walked for what seemed like hours until eventually, they reached the Exit. He wasted no time but pushed the swing door open and walked out with Mikan trailing behind.

'_What's happening?' _she asked herself as they finally came to a halt behind the theatre.

He stood with her back towards her. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stated, "So I was right, it is you."

Mikan blinked at his comment until what he said dawned to her.

"Y-you knew?" she stuttered, finding it impossible to say more. '_How did he…? When?_' Though thoughts ran wild in her mind, she remained quiet.

Natsume ignored her question, but asked one of his own. "Tell me, who locked you in the storeroom?"

'_Hm, he certainly doesn't waste time, does he?'_ Her inner-self stated.

Mikan's eyes widened at his question. _'So it wasn't a dream? Did he- Was it __**him**__ who found me?! Oh man! I gave myself away!'_ she mentally slapped her forehead.

"I-I don't know." Mikan said, facing the floor but Natsume wasn't having any of that.

Quick as a leopard, he spun around. Before Mikan could even comprehend what was happening, he caught hold of her wrist in one swift movement and pinned her onto the wall. Mikan gasped in surprise.

"W-wha-," Mikan's protest was cut short when he jerked her chin up roughly. Mikan found herself staring into two pools of crimson red. "Who did it?" Natsume asked once more, his voice hushed but husky.

"L-Luna," the named slipped.

At the mention of that name, Natsume unconsciously tightened his hold on Mikan, making her wince and whimper. Shocked at his own behaviour, he let go of her. Freed from his grasp, Mikan cradled her bruised wrist, all the while biting her lowed lip.

Unsure of what to make of the situation, Natsume decided to comfort her in his own way. Slowly but surely, the dark haired boy lifted his hand and placed it on top of the brunette's head. He rubbed her head like he would a child and muttered a soft apology.

Astonished, Mikan looked up at her long-time friend. His bangs hid his eyes but she caught a faint hue of red on his cheeks. Albeit that she was not sure if he could see her, she gave him a warm smile and patted his hand twice. "It's alright, Hyuuga. You surprised me, that's all."

"Natsume." He muttered under his breath as he withdrew his hand.

"What was that?" Mikan asked, confused as to why he said his own name.

"It's Natsume, Mikan." Shoving his hands into his pockets, Natsume left her standing on her own. His little kitten was tamed, but he had other issues to deal with. Namely Luna…

'_Did he… did he just say my name?!'_

He paused after a few steps, "You should get inside. It's dangerous for you to be wandering around at night. But I guess I'm worrying too much, who'd make a move on you?" Shooting her a grin, Natsume ran off.

"You- Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she ran after him, her worries all packed and tossed to the inner most part of her brain.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

"_**Oh, this is just fab!**_ With that little wench gone, Natsume will-," Luna never got to finish as she was cut off by Aoi and the rest of the members of the Student Council who walked after the show was finished, "Luna Koizumi. You are hereby expelled from Gakuen Alice Star."

"You have not only broken school rules but our report states that you have constantly threatened students and have left them injured in many cases. Now if you'll come with us." Aoi motioned towards the exit while two security guards grabbed hold of Luna from both sides.

"Wait! I have no idea what you mean. Let me go! Do you _know_ who I _am_? Who dared submit such a ridiculous-."

"We did," BlueFire answered.

"We already had proof and testaments from all your past victims and sent it to the school Student Council." Nonoko answered while Anna, who nodded in agreement continued, "After what happened to Mikan, you didn't think we would let you off easy?"

Anna and Nonoko then said in unison, "We're revoking your VIP status at Umenomiya and Ogasawara's Day Spa Centre and Le Trinkets."

"Wha-! But that's where I get my skin treated every weekend. And how can I survive if I don't buy from the best cosmetic store around!"

"And you can forget about taking even on step into all the malls my family own," Sumire joined in, crossing her arms over her chest with a grin.

"No! That's where all the best and most expensive clothes are sold!"

"You are banned from buying any productions- be it cars or any electrical appliances, made by Imai&Co." Came a monotone voice from the robot that Hotaru held in her hands.

"No! No! No! Daddy buys all his cars and mine from Imai&Co.!" Luna shrieked.

"You- You will all regret this when I'm through with-."

Holding a hand up, Sumire huffed, "If I were you, I'd be more worried about my social status at this point. Being banned from all of Japan and America's top-most industries, how will you face the public now? And let me remind you, we're still on film."

Sumire pointed at the cameraman who has sneaked behind the stage at the last minute of the show. The cameraman smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll uh, I'll turn this off now."

Luna's face visibly paled after seeing that and immediately became silent. This made it easier for the security guards to take her away.

"So… I guess this means Mikan can stay?" said Anna, to which everyone present nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps! Uh, I don't really need a review or anything; purely up to you really. But if you guys don't like how this is going or if you think the characters are OOC or if there are any problems at all. Please tell me! Also, I haven't replied you yet but if you're still reading this:<strong>

**Anna: Hey there, thanks for your review. I understand that my descriptions are too detailed('specially happens when I get too carried away and into the moment ^^;) but hopefully, it's better now? Thanks for the review :D **

**Right. Thank you all for reading and supporting this fic so far. Thank you for your reviews, your favourites and thank you all who followed this fic. :D**

**Ok, why do I sound as if this is the end of the fic? Haha. In any case, see you all again! **

**~XxSaphirezxX**


	14. Chapter 12: Two Stars Showdown(MIKAN)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter12: Two Stars Showdown (Mikan wins)

The Orchid-pink mobile phone rang persistently until its ruthless owner snatched it from the mobile stand.

"What is it?!" Luna answered, annoyed; but her tone soon changed when she realised who it was on the other end of the line. "Oh, Keisuke-kun. Have you done what I asked? Yes? Very well. I'll have to repay you with a gift. Consider your request done."

Luna smirked as she hung up. "Just you wait Sakura."

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

Mikan signed in to her to msn and the first thing she did was to send Natsume an offline message.

**MysteryGurlzxX:** _Hey Hyuuga. It's been a while, huh? Well, seeing as you're not online right now, I hope you'll see this before tonight. Anyways, it won't really matter if you don't. So… remember my promise to you? That I'll let you know who I am in the right time? Well… I'll let you know very soon(tonight, hopefully). So watch out Hyuuga, I might be closer to you than you think. *wink* Haha. I sound like such a stalker. Anyways, gtg. See ya!_

~** MysteryGurlzxX signs out~**

* * *

><p><span><em>That night( Night of the competition )<em>

"What do you think you're wearing?!" Sumire shrieked when she noticed her friend's poor choice of clothing.

Mikan raised her eyebrows high and asked, "Eh? The usual. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Is there-? Hello! Earth to Mikan! You're about to have a showdown with Luna Koizumi- the Queen Bee of the academy herself who just so _happens _to be a supermodel, a star and not to _mention_- her family is filthy rich. What on _earth_ are you doing wearing those… those _rags_ for such an important event?!" Sumire yelled.

"_**Well for your information, these 'rags' happen to be one of my best clothes.**_" Mikan defended herself but Sumire brushed her off by saying, "That's enough. We don't have time for this. Let's get you changed. It's a good thing I brought a set of clothes for you. You're too predictable."

Sumire was just about to drag Mikan off to change when Anna and Nonoko burst into the room with Hotaru trailing coolly behind them.

"Trouble!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Look!" Anna pointed while Nonoko fumbled with the remote control. The television screen flickered to life to show Luna starring live on tv. The show had already begun, and Luna, dressed in a simple but appealing short white dress was singing. The thing that caught the girls' attention though, was the song that Luna was singing- **Get it Right**; the song that Mikan chose specifically to let Natsume know who she is…

"She's singing your song Mikan!" Nonoko cried, stating the obvious.

"How _dare_ she?!" Sumire yelled in frustration, clenching her hands into tight fists; but Mikan kept quiet. '_Wow, Koizumi-san is a good singer. She's singing the song better than I ever did_,' she thought.

"Whatever nonsense you're thinking Mikan, I suggest you clear it out of your mind right now or I'll happily throw this vase at you to help. At present, there is nothing much we can do. I bought us some time. You have an hour until it's your turn so we're just going to improvise. I've already called and made some arrangements. We're changing your song." Hotaru- who had been silent all the while, finally spoke up.

Sumire grinned when the plan dawned to her, "Alright then, I'll get her a change of clothes."

Anna soon joined in, "I'll deal with the make-up."

"And I'll get her to wash up first." Nonoko volunteered.

Mikan was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening but all too soon Mikan found herself being dragged out of the room as she shouted, "Wait, Hotaru! I don't even know any other song I can sing. I've been practicing for this song the past week."

"I've got it covered," Hotaru gave a short reply and left the room to make some arrangements.

* * *

><p>"She looks absolutely stunning!" Anna squealed in delight as Mikan stepped out of the dressing room.<p>

"Can someone _please_ take the blindfold off? It's starting to itch." Mikan complained.

"Hai, hai." Anna said as she lead Mikan towards the couch. "Now sit down so I can put some make up on you."

"Make up? What is this, a fashion show? I let you guys dress me up, do we have to go all out?" Mikan whined.

"Yes!" The three girls shouted and Anna took off Mikan's blindfold.

The next few minutes was spent with Mikan whining and grunting like a child while obeying to orders such as '_close your eyes'_ and _'now open them'._

"Perfect!" said Anna as she dusted Mikan's cheeks with a blusher.

"Now you're ready to rumble." Sumire smirked.

"Take a look for yourself, Mikan." Nonoko said as she directed Mikan towards the mirror.

Mikan was met with an astonishing sight.

Her usual pony tail had been let loose, no longer bound by a simple hairband. Instead, twisted into gentle curls at the end- her hair rested comfortably on her shoulders like the curled tail of ribbons on wrapped-up gifts. Gone were her big round spectacles which had been replaced by clear contact lenses to bring out her true eye colour.

She smiled briefly when she noticed that face was not caked with make-up. Anna had refrained from using colours that would stand out too much on Mikan's fair skin. Gold glitter was scattered across her eyelids that shone when the light hit them, drawing little attention but enough for people to notice. Her eyelashes were tainted with mascara but Mikan did not complain.

The clothes, in Mikan's mind, was not too bad. Although they had a hard time getting her to wear the black, sleeveless top that showed her shoulders, Mikan did not think twice when she was asked to wear a pair of skinny jeans. The look was completed with a pair of black stilettos with silver studs.

All in all, Mikan looked like she was ready to hit the mall and although it wasn't exactly what the girls had in mind for her to wear the all agreed that it was a great improvement from her usual get-up.

After a few seconds of silence, Hotaru said, "We want to make you look like a changed person while still holding some of your natural qualities which is why we didn't cake your face with make-up but just touched up your skin to make it shine.

"Our objective is to catch the audience's attention. I've analysed your popularity level and gathered data by putting up a post on the school site to see who everyone thinks will win and the results came just as expected- you had no vote. As far as we're concerned, nobody has ever seen you without your usual get-up which is one reason why we have to dress you up. In your case, what's important is the entrance. If you do not dress for the part, not a lot of people will be impressed. And the audiences _want _to be impressed and entertained. By changing the way you look alone will make them want to focus and thus, their expectations for you will become higher. We're hoping for that. Now, if you don't have any other questions, let us proceed. Do you still remember the song we sang in middle school during the singing competition?" Hotaru ended her speech with a question.

"You mean 'Thing's I'll never say' by Avril Lavinge? How could I ever forget? We both had a crush on our senior at that time and that's the reason we chose that song. But why?"

"Because you're going to sing it later. We only have half an hour left. Let us begin." Hotaru said as she played the song on her mobile phone.

* * *

><p><span><em>Backstage (half an hour later)<em>

"I don't think I can do this," Mikan muttered, earning her a full blow on the head by none other than Hotaru Imai herself. "Don't be such a dimwit. You got yourself into this mess, at least see it through."

Mikan pouted but silently agreed.

She straightened as she heard her name being called, "And next we have Mikan Sakura, performing another song in English- "Thing's I'll never say"." Albeit that the Master of Ceremonies clapped as he welcomed her on stage, there was not a peep from the audience.

Mikan looked at her friends for assurance but all they did was smile.

"You'll be fine Mikan. _**Now go rock 'em dead!**_" said Sumire as she uncharacteristically threw Mikan a thumbs-up in encouragement. Anna and Nonoko nodded enthusiastically at the brunette and motioned for her to go on. Even Hotaru shot her a quick smile.

'_Go show 'em what we can do Mikan!' _her inner self said and Mikan nodded seriously. _'I will.'_ She promised. She marched outside as if she was a soldier going out to battle, and in a way, she was. The walk from the backstage towards the outside seemed like it took forever but enough for Mikan to make a wish. _'I wish Natsume was here.'_

The moment she walked out from behind the curtains, the spotlight hit her. Mikan squinted as the light blinded her but continued to walk to the center of the stage. All was silent as the audience watched her closely, unable to predict what she would do.

'_Calm down Mikan, just remember what they told you. Just like how we practiced!' _Her inner-self cheered as Mikan took a deep breath with her eyes closed. _'Ugh. I'm gonna regret this!'_ Mikan screamed in her mind.

The moment her eyes shot open, Mikan grabbed the microphone from the stand and shouted uncharacteristically, "_**Are you all ready?**_"

The crowd roared in surprise while some shouted 'yes'.

"Right. Then here we go! _**1… 2… 3… Hit it!**_" Mikan screamed, snapping her fingers in the process. The music began. She bobbed her head to the beat as she began to sing the first lyrics, all the while scanning the crowd for the one she wanted to sing to.

'_He's not there.' _She thought sadly while her inner-self replied, _'No time for this princess! Besides, you can't seriously expect to see him in this crowd!'_

The crowd cheered for her to go on so she did not reply. As the song neared the chorus, Mikan caught sight of something, or rather, someone, that nearly caused her to pause but with every ounce of strength she could call out, Mikan tore her eyes away from the raven-haired boy and instead, put all her feelings into the lyrics she sang. It was as if his presence boosted her confidence and the more that she thought that he was listening, the bolder she became but at the same time, it was ironic because she blushed when she remembered by the end of the performance that _he_ was listening.

As the song softened to a mere beat, Mikan stole a brief glance at the spot where she last saw him but her heart sank. The place where he stood just moments ago was empty.

The crowd cheered once again for the brown haired beauty as she thanked them with a bow and left the stage.

Anna and Nonoko were the first to greet her. The girls shrieked in excitement, missing the announcement made by Master of Ceremonies that there would be a break for the judges to decide the winner.

* * *

><p>"And now, for the moment of truth!" The MC said and drumrolls started.<p>

"The winner for tonight's dazzling showdown is… Mikan Sakura! Give a round of applause!"

"Kya!" Anna and Nonoko screamed in unison as they grabbed Mikan's hands from both sides and jumped with joy; happiness written all over their faces.

"N-no way!" Mikan muttered. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Mikan Sakura, please step up to receive your trophy." The MC stated with a smile and with nods of encouragement from her friends, Mikan walked up to take her prize. As if her presence broke a spell, the crowd immediately broke into a loud cheer. There were shouts of surprise from the audience while some students clapped, others whistled and those who were not happy with the results booed.

"No!" Luna screeched furiously. "There must be a mistake! That trophy is supposed to be mine! Get out of the way!"

Taking no more than three strides, Luna reached them and in a fit of anger she pushed Mikan before Mikan could even touch the trophy. The sudden force knocked Mikan off balance and before she knew it, Mikan toppled backwards. Closing her eyes and waiting for the impact that never came, Mikan only dared to open her eyes when she heard gasps from the audience.

She looked up at a familiar face.

"_**Are you alright?**_" Natsume asked as he steadied her. Mikan managed a nod before he grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. "We need to talk," he whispered as he dragged her away.

"Wha- Wait. Guys- Hyuuga. Hold on a sec!" Mikan said, her brain again trying to comprehend all that was happening. Mikan turned to her friends to plead for help but they did not eve move a muscle. _'Traitors!'_ she all but screamed in her mind as he took her farther and farther away from the group. The walked for what seemed like hours until eventually, they reached the Exit. He wasted no time but pushed the swing door open and walked out with Mikan trailing behind.

'_What's happening?' _she asked herself as they finally came to a halt behind the theatre.

He stood with her back towards her. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stated, "So I was right, it is you."

Mikan blinked at his comment until what he said dawned to her.

"Y-you knew?" she stuttered, finding it impossible to say more. '_How did he…? When?_' Though thoughts ran wild in her mind, she remained quiet.

Natsume ignored her question, but asked one of his own. "Tell me, who locked you in the storeroom?"

'_Hm, he certainly doesn't waste time, does he?'_ Her inner-self stated.

Mikan's eyes widened at his question. _'So it wasn't a dream? Did he- Was it __**him**__ who found me?! Oh man! I gave myself away!'_ she mentally slapped her forehead.

"I-I don't know." Mikan said, facing the floor but Natsume wasn't having any of that.

Quick as a leopard, he spun around. Before Mikan could even comprehend what was happening, he caught hold of her wrist in one swift movement and pinned her onto the wall. Mikan gasped in surprise.

"W-wha-," Mikan's protest was cut short when he jerked her chin up roughly. Mikan found herself staring into two pools of crimson red. "Who did it?" Natsume asked once more, his voice hushed but husky.

"L-Luna," the named slipped.

At the mention of that name, Natsume unconsciously tightened his hold on Mikan, making her wince and whimper. Shocked at his own behaviour, he let go of her. Freed from his grasp, Mikan cradled her bruised wrist, all the while biting her lowed lip.

Unsure of what to make of the situation, Natsume decided to comfort her in his own way. Slowly but surely, the dark haired boy lifted his hand and placed it on top of the brunette's head. He rubbed her head like he would a child and muttered a soft apology.

Astonished, Mikan looked up at her long-time friend. His bangs hid his eyes but she caught a faint hue of red on his cheeks. Albeit that she was not sure if he could see her, she gave him a warm smile and patted his hand twice. "It's alright, Hyuuga. You surprised me, that's all."

"Natsume." He muttered under his breath as he withdrew his hand.

"What was that?" Mikan asked, confused as to why he said his own name.

"It's Natsume, Mikan." Shoving his hands into his pockets, Natsume left her standing on her own. His little kitten was tamed, but he had other issues to deal with. Namely Luna…

'_Did he… did he just say my name?!'_

He paused after a few steps, "You should get inside. It's dangerous for you to be wandering around at night. But I guess I'm worrying too much, who'd make a move on you?" Shooting her a grin, Natsume ran off.

"You- Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she ran after him, her worries all packed and tossed to the inner most part of her brain.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

"You really shouldn't have done that, Koizumi." Sumire frowned as she and the rest of her gang walked up on stage with the school's Student Council trailing behind them.

"Luna Koizumi. You are hereby expelled from Gakuen Alice Star."

"You have not only broken school rules but our report states that you have constantly threatened students and have left them injured in many cases. Now if you'll come with us." Aoi motioned towards the exit while two security guards grabbed hold of Luna from both sides.

"Wait! I have no idea what you mean. Let me go! Do you _know_ who I _am_? Who dared submit such a ridiculous-."

"We did," BlueFire answered.

"We already had proof and testaments from all your past victims and sent it to the school Student Council." Nonoko answered while Anna, who nodded in agreement continued, "After what happened to Mikan, you didn't think we would let you off easy?"

Anna and Nonoko then said in unison, "We're revoking your VIP status at Umenomiya and Ogasawara's Day Spa Centre and Le Trinkets."

"Wha-! But that's where I get my skin treated every weekend. And how can I survive if I don't buy from the best cosmetic store around!"

"And you can forget about taking even on step into all the malls my family own," Sumire joined in, crossing her arms over her chest with a grin.

"No! That's where all the best and most expensive clothes are sold!"

"You are banned from buying any productions- be it cars or any electrical appliances, made by Imai&Co." Came a monotone voice from the robot that Hotaru held in her hands.

"No! No! No! Daddy buys all his cars and mine from Imai&Co.!" Luna shrieked.

"You- You will all regret this when I'm through with-."

Holding a hand up, Sumire huffed, "If I were you, I'd be more worried about my social status at this point. Being banned from all of Japan and America's top-most industries, how will you face the public now?"

Sumire pointed at the audience, a disappointed frown making its way on everyone's faces.

"And let me remind you that we're still on film." Sumire said once more.

Luna's face visibly paled after seeing that and immediately became silent. This made it easier for the security guards to take her away.

"So… I guess this means Mikan can stay?" said Anna, to which everyone present nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps! Uh, I don't really need a review or anything; purely up to you really. But if you guys don't like how this is going or if you think the characters are OOC or if there are any problems at all. Please tell me! Also, I haven't replied you yet but if you're still reading this:<strong>

**Anna: Hey there, thanks for your review. I understand that my descriptions are too detailed('specially happens when I get too carried away and into the moment ^^;) but hopefully, it's better now? Thanks for the review :D **

**Right. Thank you all for reading and supporting this fic so far. Thank you for your reviews, your favourites and thank you all who followed this fic. :D**

**Ok, why do I sound as if this is the end of the fic? Haha. In any case, see you all again! **

**~XxSaphirezxX**


	15. Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Special: A trip to the past (Sumire)

Holding the pencil loosely between her fingers, Sumire tapped her hand absent-mindedly as she stared off into space, a piece of blank paper in front of her. Sumire frowned. She had been sitting in front of the desk for over an hour trying to come up with lyrics for the band's new song, but unlike most days, nothing seemed to come up. Sighing, she grabbed her iPod from the drawer and randomly picked a song, perhaps she would be motivated if she gets into the feel of the music.

Staring once again the piece of paper, Sumire's eyes widened in recognition as the song- "Miss Invisible" by Marie Digby, began to play, reminding her of a certain brunette. Mikan had always been a quiet one, the one who never stood out in a crowd- who chooses instead to hide in the shadows and yet, yearns to be acknowledged even as she hated being the centre of attention.

As Sumire mouthed the words, she pondered over the thought that among all the other girls, Mikan had been the first to accept her and it was because of her that Sumire changed. It had been 7 years since that day…

_Flashback_

_Tears flowed unceasingly from red, puffy eyes. Hiding behind a tree of all places, Sumire sniffled as the words from earlier resounded in her ears._

'_We don't want to be friends with a snob!'_

'_Yeah. Get lost! All you ever do is look down on us.'_

'_We're done being your pets.'_

'_You have no right to treat us this way.'_

_She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The words, she could deal with. What had both irked and hurt her the most was that when she turned to her 'friends' for help, they did not only left her to fend for herself, but had shot her hateful glares as well._

'_Who are you? Do we know this person?' They had asked when she called out._

_Sumire had recoiled in disbelief and could only look as they turned and walked away; all the while talking and laughing amongst themselves as if she did not matter, as if she did not exist. Their actions had left her dumbstruck and Sumire did not even flinch when a bag of flour was poured on her from the top floor._

_Looking at her ruined school uniform, Sumire brushed the remaining flour off her skirt, not that it did her any good. On most days, she would have called home and demanded for a nice long bath and a set of new clothes but as she sat there, she did not feel the need to move. _

_**Crack! **__The sound of a dried leaves crunched under shoes brought Sumire's face up as she looked around for the direction of the sound, stopping just to her right to see Mikan's beaming face._

"_What? Are you here to mock me?" She hissed vehemently._

"_You must think I deserve this right? After all that I have done to you..." Sumire looked away, missing as Mikan shook her head furiously in response as she thought of all the times she bullied Mikan since day one._

"_No one deserves to be treated this way Shouda-san. Not even you." Mikan said, her voice soft and tender as she held out a hand._

_Looking from the hand to the smiling brunette and back again, Sumire blinked twice._

"_Let's be friends Shouda-san. Friends never leave their friends alone." The words were simple, but it made sense to the two 8 year olds._

_Sumire did not know what had compelled her to do so, but she took the hand. _

_End of flashback_

The song ended with the flashback and Sumire knew, for whatever reason, why she had done so.

It was the smile. Sumire had never seen a smile more genuine in her life. It did not hold anger for the past mistakes she had done. And it held no pity whatsoever. It was one that said _'I'll be there for you'_. But that was all she needed.

All her life she had been with people who wanted to used her because of her popularity but Mikan was different. Sumire never had real friends but Mikan always seemed content with just Hotaru by her side. The ever cheerful brunette always drove Sumire to the edge and that was why she had wanted to wipe that smile off her face. But ironically, it was the same smile that had saved her.

Sumire shook her head in awe and sighed. It was time to quit dilly dallying. As she brought the back of the pencil to her lips to give more thought, the idea struck her light a tonne of bricks from above.

She smirked as she began writing the lyrics down…

* * *

><p><strong>This is a filler. Sorry! Having major writer's block at the moment(and I KNOW it's no excuse T^T) but don't worry, I don't plan on giving up. But seriously though, if you have any advice for me to get better, don't hesitate to say <strong>** See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 13: I say, yes you are

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

**Someone: Thanks for the suggestion! But I already have a plan for Miyuki. Rest assured though, you've got it partly right. XD We'll see how it goes ;)**

Chapter13: I say yes, you're going

Only a few weeks have passed following the incident that left not only whispers and murmurs along the bustling hallways when lunch came around but also gained Mikan a little popularity. After seeing the fiasco that had happened between the blonde heiress and the BlueFire members, everyone knew better than to mess with Mikan. Although it left her feeling a little unsettled to be treated more differently that she had been before, she was glad that no one was calling her names anymore.; albeit that she could not tell if they were doing it behind her back.

One thing remained unchanged however and that was…

"_**Hyuuga!**_" Mikan yelled out in annoyance as he relentlessly pulled her pony tail out of boredom.

"_**What is it, Polka?**_" He asked, the familiar smirk already making its way onto his face.

Mikan blushed at the nickname. Although she had heard it several times before and had gotten bolder then since the start of the year to talk to him as she would in their nightly chats, it still irked her whenever she was reminded of the incident that had taken place shortly after she transferred.

With her textbook in hand, Mikan would have taken a swing at him out of embarrassment if Nonoko did not choose that precise moment to burst into the classroom, a silver-blue laptop in her hand.

"Guys! You would not believe this! Guess who's going on a two day trip to the Kizuna Hotsprings in the holidays? Us, that's who!" She paused to scream, only to continue a second later, "As we all know, the first single between Fave5 and BlueFire was a _major_ hit across Japan and America so this trip is a reward. Isn't it exciting?!"

* * *

><p>"You're coming with us," Sumire stated in a tone that meant they had reached the end of the discussion.<p>

"But I'm not even invited! And what about my parents?" Mikan said, waving her arms about exaggeratedly.

"We just invited you!" Sumire sighed.

"And I'm sure your parents would allow you to go," said Nonoko gently.

"But what about my expenses! This is no joke, the place is expensive!" said Mikan.

"It's free for all of us so we'll cover for you!"

"_**No way! You make it sound like I'm… like I'm living off of you or something. I won't have it!**_" Mikan huffed, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>With Mikan's luggage thrown to the back of the truck by one of Sumire's men, she could only pout as they dragged her into the limousine.<p>

"Cheer up Mikan! We're all gonna have fun and you won't regret it. Besides, can you imagine?! Finally! After years of building fandoms and hard work, we finally get to hang out with Fave5!" Mikan mentally sighed at Anna's attempt to lighten up the mood but gave her friend a smile nonetheless.

'_Here we go…_' she thought. _'Oh lighten up!'_ her innerself said before continuing, _'Hyuuga is coming, isn't he?'_

It was unclear to Mikan why in her mind, she still regarded 'Natsume' as 'Hyuuga'. Even as she called him his name, Mikan shrugged it off. She had long since believed that she was sharing a mind with a separate entity that was both a part of her and also, against her. It didn't matter that it didn't make sense. After all, she was a writer at heart.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the lobby of a Japanese-styled hotspring resort, Mikan could not help but feel a little humbled and reserved; the traditional cultures surrounding her along with the tea-scented air only served to make her feel relaxed and she could not help but feel that perhaps her friends were right. Though, that did not stop her from wanting to repay them.<p>

On cue, they were greeted by the caretaker who was expecting their arrival and led into their respective rooms. The girls were given a room which they shared and the boys their own.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating earlier. I'm not on a writer's block, but I'm finding it difficult to write it all out. I won't give you an excuse so flames are ok too. I'll work on the next chapter but no promises that I'll update too soon. SORRY! Just want to be honest with my readers.<strong>


	17. Chapter 14: Idiot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter 14: Idiot!

They spent the rest of the day making use of the resort's facilities and the happenings almost washed away Mikan's thoughts on the debts she had to pay her friends. Almost.

Sitting in the hot spring alone with none but the steam rising from boiling waters to accompany her, Mikan allowed herself to heave a sigh of both relief and stress.

'_You can't be angry at them for long. What's done is done.' _Came a familiar voice from inside her head. Mikan sighed once more, _'I know. I know. That doesn't mean I can't be upset about it. And you know why. I don't want to be a burden.'_

'_There you go again. You seriously have a low self-esteem, something I don't really understand because apparently, I'm supposed to be you but we have differing opinions. I digress. Bottom-line is, if you're a burden, they wouldn't have asked you to come along in the first place. And they did. So stop worrying and killing your brain cells and just enjoy the moment for the while. It's not every day you get to go out with them, why not enjoy it while you can? Instead of wasting your time crying over spilt milk.'_

Mikan sighed,_ 'You're right.' _

'_I always am.' _

Mikan didn't reply. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned her back on the wall of the small pool, wondering where the others girl were. They had asked her to go on without them, and having been too distracted Mikan only nodded and left without asking why. Lost in the serenity of her half-awake state, Mikan failed to notice the cloths at the entrance flailing in the breeze, an unmistakable blue colour.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile(With Hotaru and the others)<span>_

"Mikan! Sorry we're late. We-." Anna stopped her rant and blinked several times before asking, "Mikan? Where is she?"

* * *

><p><span><em>With Mikan<em>

Trapped in a half-conscious state and nearly dozing off, Mikan barely registered the familiar voice calling her.

"_**Polka**_," Natsume whispered in her ear. The tingling sensation felt when his breath touched her was more than enough to wake the sleeping brunette up. Her face burned when she saw him.

"N-N-N-Natsume! W-W-What are you doing in the girl's bath?!" She screamed.

The star only raised an eyebrow, "The girl's bath?"

"P-Pervert! Get out of here!" Mikan shrieked.

"Aren't you the one who's not supposed to be here?" Natsume smirked, nodding his head towards the entrance. Mikan followed his gazed and halted when she saw the sign. _'Idiot! You came in without making sure it's the girl's bath!'_ Her inner self scolded her. Mikan's face flushed a bright pink but she was frozen in place.

When she turned away, she found herself locked in his gaze but one statement shattered all her thoughts, "If you're not going out…"

Natsume gave her a one look over but frowned, "Nothing to see here."

"_**N-N-Natsume you idiot!**_" Could be heard throughout the whole resort but even as she left a mark on his face where she'd slapped him, Natsume only smirked as he watched her stalk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Can it even be considered a room?<strong>

**Ok. So this is more of a filler. Another Mikan-Natsume moment. **** Tell me whatcha think :D**


	18. Chapter 15: She's done it again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter 15: She's done it again

'_This is a really bad idea,'_ her sub-conscious warned as Mikan slid open the traditional Japanese door.

'_I just need sometime alone, it won't take long!'_ Mikan insisted, taking a light step outside and being careful not to awaken her best friends at the same time. Only when the door was closed behind her did she allow a sigh to escape her lips.

'_I just need some time to think. This will only take a minute, no more than that.'_ She reassured herself. After several hours of tossing and turning on the mattress, Mikan still couldn't sleep. The image of what happened earlier on burned fresh in her mind, and covered with embarrassment, Mikan had to get out of bed for fresh air.

Mikan took notice of her surroundings. Behind her, the door remained closed- a confirmation that her friends had not notice she had taken leave. In front, the outdoor corridor overlooked the forest that was both dark and eerily silent in the dead of night. _'So unlike the forest back in the academy,' _she mused.

The only source of light available were the lights along the corridor that lead to the lobby and bath houses. _'Might as well take the chance when I'm already here,'_ Mikan decided. Without hesitation, she strolled towards the hot spring, careful to look at the signs this time around.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_

Sitting alone in a room with only several screens in front of her that provided the light source, the girl paid no mind to the ruthless grumbling of her stomache even as a piece of cake, brought in by her servants, sat quietly on a china just a few away from her. The girl abused the replay button, fuming as the scene replayed over and over. Mikan entering the boy's bath and Natsume shortly after. Even though she had no idea what happened, she could only make a few guesses after Mikan screamed. Though she didn't care for what had happened.

'_Mikan you little sneak! Luna-sama was right! I won't have it. You'll never have my prince. Only Luna-sama was worthy because she is greater. But you… Not a chance.'_

As if her prayers were answered, a movement from one of the screens caught her attention. It was her, Mikan, who had left the room and went off by herself. Suddenly consumed by the rage and jealousy she had hidden for months, she wasted no time or thought as she carelessly grabbed a pocketknife from the table and rushed out. In turn, she did not see that at the other end of the resort, the camera had caught another person who had trouble sleeping too.

* * *

><p>After changing, Mikan walked into the bath. It was an open area surrounded by a wall that created a barrier to the forest. High above, Mikan could spot the clouds and the crescent moon gleamed a little as if the sky was peaking down on earth but was afraid it might get caught. The bath was dimly lit to but Mikan could still make sense of where things were. Pieces of marble tiles were strewn across the floor in a variety of colours, a messy but calm decoration; a clear indication that they were there to replace the earth that once made the ground. With no lingering thought, Mikan shuffled to the edge of the spa- the only part of the room that had been let untouched when workmen once moved in for a little while.<p>

Mikan dipped her toe into the water to test its temperature when out of nowhere, a familiar voice spoke from behind, "You really shouldn't have come."

Startled by the sudden break of silence and depending solely on her reflex action, Mikan spun quickly to face the intruder. She was greeted by a girl with blue eyes and silver locks.

"M-Miyuki!" Mikan whispered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The once gentle face had soured since the last time Mikan saw her. The glare she shot Mikan's face did not help one bit.

"You never should have come." The girl repeated her last statement. Without a warning, she charged at Mikan. It was at that of a moment that Mikan caught sight of something glinting in her opponent's hand. _'A knife!'_

Barely managing a gasp, she took a step back only to lose her footing. Unable to contain the fear that covered her in the spur of a moment, Mikan let out a shriek seconds before she was cut off as her body hit hot water. Even in the water, gravity furiously held on to its prey. As such, her head collided with the floor of the pool having been too shallow, causing Mikan to gasp out air. She watched, helpless, as a stream of air bubbles escaped and ascended to the sky. The last Mikan saw before she blacked out was the colour of red oozing from beneath her head and floating to the waters above.

* * *

><p>His body moved on its own.<p>

Even before his mind registered who it was, he felt his bones pulsed with recognition. That scream, it couldn't be anyone else.

He raced like never before, coming to a halt at the scene of a familiar girl standing by the pool. She looked up as he ran and paled as his face came to view. "Natsume-sama!" She gasped and ran towards him.

He paid no mind to the person and instead, searched the pool. His heart nearly stopped at what he saw. It was floating near the surface of the water, unconscious. It reminded him of the time he found her in the storeroom.

Panic sent his heart racing even more. Without a second thought he shoved Miyuki aside, and leaped into the pool.

"Mikan. Mikan, stay with me here." He whispered, as he lifted her up and put on her the ground as gently as he could. It was difficult with his whole body shaking from fear, anger and relief. Only when he put her down did he notice the thick, warm liquid oozing from her head.

"Why, Natsume-sama? I'd been here all along, why couldn't you look at me? I loved you! I would have understood if it was Luna-sama. But why her?" Miyuki cried.

Her words stung him to the core.

_Flashback_

_It happened in one afternoon right after the recording for their first album, starring the Fave5 and BlueFire._

"_You like her," said the ice queen after everyone had left. It was clear to both that what she said was far from a question and they both knew who she was referring to._

_As expected, Natsume did not answer; but he was left with a question not even he could answer._

_End of Flashback_

Now that he had confirmed his feelings, his sent her a glare so cold she flinched.

"Anyone who's willing to hurt others just to get their way disgusts me." His answer was short and simple but laced with venom. It sent shivers down her spine. This was not the Natsume she knew.

He turned back to Mikan immediately, mentally sighing when he noticed that she was still breathing but wasted no time in making his next move. Natsume carried Mikan in his arms and headed for the girls' room, not even sparing a single glance at Miyuki.

As she watched the back of the man she loved walk further away with a girl in his arms she thought to herself, _'I never should have messed with fate.'_

When she had heard from Luna that Mikan and Natsume had met in the garden, she did not want to believe it one bit. But once she thought back to the conversation she had with Mikan about the garden the first time they met, Mikan acted rather strangely. She chose to believe the model's words and followed her.

Her lips broke into a bitter smile as she thought, _'She's done it again, that Mikan. Stealing him away.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. <strong>

**Just to let you know. The title has a few meanings. Originally it refers to her getting in trouble again but that's how it turned out in the end ^^"**

**Mind if I ask, what do you guys think about this story? Has my writing changed from the previous chapters? If so, is it getting better or worse? Was this chapter too dramatic? So yeah, I guess that's it for now. **


	19. Chapter 16: He cares

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

**So my pc's internal hard drive pretty much broke (I dropped my laptop, clever me! =3=) which meant I had to make do with what I saved before I started on this chapter and had to rewrite everything else after this. Now I understand how other authors feel when something happens to their pc and they didn't have a backup. *Sigh* In any case, I'm not going to give an excuse so here goes…**

**Btw, is it true that SOPA is back?**

Chapter16: He cares

_In the girls' room_

"There is no need to worry now. Miss Sakura was lucky. To only get through with a concussion and a scratch, I've seen worse. Let her rest for a while and she will be back in top shape." The young doctor informed before packing and leaving.

Natsume's eyes never the brunette's face for even a second.

"You were watching. Why didn't you do anything?" He muttered under his breath to the only other person in the room, Hotaru.

He had noticed on his way to the girl's room that a temporary CCTV with the Imai Co.'s logo was installed in the girl's bath and was even surprised to see that the BlueFire members were waiting for him, and that the doctor arrived in a short time.

The ice queen answered in a monotone, "By the time we noticed, you were already there."

That was not the answer he was expecting. He clenched his hand to a fist so hard that it shook, but settled with shooting her a glare that would have sent shivers down anybody's spine.

It irked him when Hotaru did not even blink, "Why? Are you worried, Hyuuga?"

"Yes. Yes I am." His voice was low but she heard it.

The confession, Hotaru would never admit, startled her but her eyes that had softened a little went unnoticed by the red eyed boy. He was staring at her friend again…

The friend in question soon awoke and was bombarded with questions and scolded nonstop, particularly by Sumire and her inner-self.

It was not long before the time to leave had arrived and as they got ready to load their luggage into the truck, Mikan had to pack her clothes into a hurry, watching her friends stepped out of the room one by one until it was just her and Natsume. Needless to say, Hyuuga himself had to leave too. Walking pass her to the door, Natsume took the chance to flick his finger on her forehead.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Mikan pouted.

"For walking around by yourself in the middle of the night. Stupid."

He walked off before she could say another word. Mikan blinked twice before her lips melted into a smile and her heart beat doubled. '_He does care_…' She thought.

'_That's not the point!_' Her inner voice fumed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me honestly; was the discussion between Natsume and Hotaru lame? I can't, quite, grasp their personalities yet. But this chapter is super short O.O I originally wanted to make this longer but it's not working out " Hopefully the next chapter will be more to your taste.<strong>

**I'll be honest with you, my updates will be slow from now towards the end of this year. But like I said, I really intend this finish this fanfic. But now I have to face A Levels(ah, the much dreaded exams) and I have a course to finish in December but I've got the plans down so all I need is time to write it down. I get it if you guys are angry and I don't really mind flames or anything really, at least you let me know what it is that you dislike about this ifc.**

**Originally I wanted to wait until I finish the next few chapters before I updated but I didn't think it'd be fair to just keep quiet without any notice so yeah… 'Til next time.**


	20. Chapter 17: Introducing Maura Mckenzie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter17: Introducing Maura Mckenzie

Natsume lolled on his bed, forcefully knocking off the alarm on the mahogany side table when it rung. The event that happened the night before robbed him of his sleep. After getting home from their supposed two day relaxing vacation, he plopped onto his bed the first chance he got to catch up on his rest. Natsume slept off the rest of the afternoon.

Pulling the covers over his head, he snuggled for another round of nap when all of a sudden, Aoi's shriek sent him flying out of his room, the quilt tossed to the floor like a ripped-up rag.

"Onii-chan!" He heard the distress in her voice.

"Aoi, what is it?!"

He found her in the kitchen, slumped against a chair. Her expression was one of pure disbelief with a hint of frustration. In her hands was a card- pristine white with gold edges. Natsume could only guess what had happened. He shuffled across the room and gently pried the wedding card off his sister's fingers. She didn't seem to mind. His eyes flashed between skimming through the card and her sister's expression. He'd been dead right.

Aoi's eyebrows furrowed and a frown found its way onto her face.

"This is bad... isn't it?" she mumbled, searching her brother's face for signs of approval.

He fished his mobile phone out of his pocket. This was going to be a long call.

* * *

><p><span><em>Somewhere on the plane<em>

Maura Mckenzie grimaced when she saw Hyuuga Natsume's face printed on the front page of the magazine. Once, she would have squealed and blew kisses like a schoolgirl; but she was no longer a woman in her teens. _'It won't be long now. That brat will pay dearly for humiliating me.'_ Her thoughts turned to the event that happened few months back. She was having high tea with her fellow colleagues- all famous in the modelling business, when the news struck. Natsume was seen ushering a girl off stage in one of the most widely viewed live competition of all times. Pictures of him catching her were all over the media. Stopping her from falling was one thing, but holding her long enough for so many pictures to be taken in front of the paparazzi was a whole other story. Curious, Maura did her own research and when it came down to it, who was the girl? No one. Just a plain girl who happens to attend the academy! She could still remember the disgusted looks her 'colleagues' shot her with their eyebrows raised high, _'Associating with a nobody… Isn't he the son of the man you're marrying?'_

She clenched her hands into a tight fist. No. As soon as they got married, she will set things right. The little one will be shipped off to a boarding school out of the country and the boy will be under her watchful eyes. She sneered, it shouldn't be too hard to convince her husband-to-be.

She smirked once more. One week. One full week left of faking smiles and pretending. Soon she will be rich.

* * *

><p>'<em>What can I possibly do now son? Maura's on her way here and I'll be picking her up from the airport in just a few hours.'<em>

"It's too soon, Otou-san. It's only been a year since you met her," Natsume sighed in aspiration. He had his handphone on his ear, listening for a response.

Meanwhile, Aoi was busy pacing around the room, trying to ease her impatience as she was eager to know how their father would react.

'_And she's wonderful! We've spent weeks planning the wedding. And-.'_

There was a brief pause followed by a sharp intake of breath before his father spoke again.

'_Is this about Kaoru?...You know she'll never replace your mother, Natsume.'_

"This has got nothing to do with her!" Natsume growled, causing Aoi to freeze for a second.

'_Then what's the matter?'_

"You don't even know Maura very enough yet."

'…_And you do?'_

"You'd be surprised, dad."

'_Please Natsume, at least give her a chance. Look. She's on the way here right now, come back home and stay with us before the wedding. You'll see she's not as bad as you think.'_

Aoi halted to a stop when her brother froze. She shot him a look of concern to which he ignored.

Noting that Natsume's eyes narrowed, she frowned. She was dying to know what they were talking about.

All tension broke when Natsume finally spoke, "Three days. I'll give her three days. But I warn you, nothing is going to change my mind."

In one swift movement, he slid back the phone into his pocket and strode to his room, his footsteps heavy and languid. "Pack your bag, we're heading home."

"Wait! Onii-ch-!" Aoi started but was greeted with nothing but the slam of his door. She pouted, certainly nothing was well if he was that pissed off.

* * *

><p>After having gathered his clothes into a black bag that was zipped tight; the backpack was dumped to one corner of the room- left forgotten as Natsume paced anxiously in his room. Although the expression on his face was placid, his quick heart beats and constant sweating betrayed his calm demeanour. Wondering what his next move would be, Natsume scrolled through the contacts list on his phone to look for anyone he could get help from. The screen slowed to a stop on a person's name that sent his mind kicking into high gear. Who better than Imai Hotaru to conjure up a scheme that would leave Maura running out of his house with her tail between her legs?He glowered at the thought of enormous amount of money he'll have to pay but dialled the number regardless. It was an emergency and to Natsume, there were things he valued more than money. At the back of his mind, a certain brunette did not fall short on that list.<p>

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Imai," Natsume started and proceeded to explain the situation. She was his trump card and he had no doubt that with Hotaru's help, he'll be able convince his father to see reason.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! T^T *dodges a sledge hammer* Woah! No need to kill me! " I know it's been months and I was supposed to update last month but recently been caught up in work and yeah… my results were horrible so…. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE*voice fades as I shout while running away*<strong>


	21. Chapter 18: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

**Normal/Speaking in Japanese**

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

Chapter18: Wedding Day

Where had he gone wrong?! Natsume clenched his teeth in frustration, his eyes narrowing to a squint at the scene around him.

The guests have all arrived and were all eagerly waiting, seated in the chapel. In mere minutes the bride would be walking down the aisle and the couple would exchange they're vows. A projector had been set in place, screening pictures of the couple soon to be wed while classical music played on over the speakers placed in around the hall.

Where had he gone wrong?!

Natsume's thoughts drifted back to the week before.

Imai had told him nothing of her plan. Aside from the huge amount of debt she expected him to know he had already landed himself in, she had only asked of him two things: whether the bands, along with Mikan, could join them on their three days back to the mansion, and if all the electronic equipment used for the wedding would be from her company. Weighing the pros and cons he eagerly agreed but before he even managed to ask her what she planned to do, she had hung up. He saw no reason to call her back again. After all, there was no way the Hotaru Imai would ever lose, right?

To think his friends would be kicked out of the house on the first day itself!

What had happened in the room, only two persons knew. Maura and Mikan.

The elegant music softened to an end while the pictures on the screen rolled on and an all-too-familiar tune rang throughout the hall- the Wedding March. The whispers halted to a mere hush as the bride, clad in brilliant white emerged from enormous doors, led closely by two smaller girls, both dressed in ivory.

The satin dress clung to her figure as she strode down the aisle, her slender waist showing. Maura wore a low-cut dress, held only by two spaghetti straps that rested loosely on her shoulders. The bottom was a flared skirt that reached just above her knees, as if she was unafraid to show off her flawless skin. And being the model she was, most had no trouble believing she was more than ecstatic to do so. The colour white etch on her wedding dress was a complete contrast to her outward experience that screamed nothing short of sexy.

It was not until she reached the middle did the wedding march came to an abrupt stop, replaced by the sounds of a very familiar scene. All eyes were drawn to the screen as the video played.

_A week ago_

Mikan blinked in awe as they neared the mansion.

'So this is where he lives…' Mikan thought to herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she's reminded again that they were worlds apart. In fact, she distinctively remembered writing about the very same feeling in her diary a few months back.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when they finally reached the entrance. Greeted by a butler and several maids, Mikan found it difficult to tear her gaze away as she was not used to such warm welcomes. As soon as the vehicle came to a halt, Mikan dutifully moved to bring out her luggage as she was accustomed to it, only to be chastised by Sumire and ushered into the residence.

"Eh? B-but!" Mikan protested but to no avail as she was helplessly dragged away from her things.

Soon after they were led to the guest rooms and left alone to pack.

The maid that was assigned to Mikan quickly showed her to her room before bolting out of sight. Mikan sweatdropped, knowing full well it had everything to do with the two bands. Shrugging, she entered the room but squinted in surprise as the glare of the sun met her eyes. Everything was painted in blue; from the navy blue ceiling all the way to the baby blue bed sheets. And right in front of her, on the opposite end of the room, was a window overlooking the sea. That explained why the room was so bright. It had barely past five in the afternoon, yet the sun hovered just above the horizon.

It took Mikan a moment to register the sound of water running from the adjoined toilet to her left, before the click of the lock was heard, the handle turned, and a woman stepped out.

Mikan was captivated. Never in her life had she seen a woman so beautiful.

"Ah! You must be-." She started.

Maura, having been unaware of the presence before her, shot up her head at Mikan's voice. Pure shock gripped her when Maura realised who it was.

"How dare you? How dare you show yourself to me here?!"

"P-Pardon?"

"You. You! If it weren't for you, they would have never dared to ridicule me!" Maura's sudden accusation left Mikan both dumbfounded and disoriented.

"Madam, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I've never met-." Mikan protested but was silenced by a slap and the burning pain that came with it. Maura raised her hand once more, clearly unsatisfied with just one hit, and before she knew what she was doing, Mikan pushed the hand away in reflex, causing Maura to lose her balance. Maura shrieked as she fell, alerting the others nearby. Soon the room was crowded and naturally, everyone was asking what had happened.

"What's going on here?" The voice belonged to none other than the mansion's owner, Mr. Hyuuga.

"Honey! Oh, honey! It was her! She pushed me!"

"Is this true?" It was Natsume who asked, his voice a monotone as he tried to control the anger he felt brimming under his skin. He was not stupid. He knew full well that Mikan would never harm anyone without reason, but he couldn't say the same about the witch.

"Yes. B-But it was an accident. I didn't mean to push her." Mikan explained, wincing as her cheek stung, but no one seemed to notice, except him. Natsume's eyes darkened.

"Lies! Honey. Please, make her go away!" If it were not for his father's sake, Natsume might have punched her right there and then, regardless of who she was.

"Come now, Maura. There must be another way. I'm sure this was all nothing but a big misunderstanding."

"No! I'll never forgive you if you let that- that…" She broke off in mid cry, crocodile tears flooding her cheeks.

Although hesitant, Natsume's father was quick to give in. After all, who would he listen to? His future wife or a stranger he barely knew?

Natsume tried to make his father see reason, standing protectively in front of Mikan all the while. But his father would hear none of it, choosing only to believe Maura and this nearly drove Natsume to the edge. In all the years of his life, he had never seen his father so unreasonable! If it weren't for the fact that he had managed to keep a cool head all these years, Natsume might have really started a fight with him. And all because of a woman who was trying to steal his mother's place, with no intention of fulfilling the role of a mother.

Natsume was left with no choice but to send his friends away… And he did, but not before brushing his finger lightly across Mikan's cheek when everyone had left the room.

"I'm sorry about all this." He sighed before walking out. Those were words she never thought she would ever hear him say. Stunned, she reached up to touch the part he had so gently caressed, noting that her cheeks were growing hot.

Natsume waited until the car disappeared from view before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"You said you had everything under control," said Natsume.

"You underestimate me, Hyuuga. Just watch, everything will soon crumble before our very eyes." Even over the phone he could hear the smirk in her voice.

The call ended before he could answer. She had hung up on him. This left him wondering, _'Just what is that girl planning?!'_

_Present Day_

Needless to say, Natsume found out exactly what Hotaru's plan was. As did everyone else in the chapel…

"_Honey! Oh, honey! It was her! She pushed me!"_ A collective gasp came from the audience. Noting that the favour was quickly turning against her, Maura marched right up to the front.

"Can we begin our vows?" She asked shamelessly. Maura would never run. Her pride did not allow her to. All eyes were on her and everyone narrowly missed the exchange between Natsume and Mikan.

"What are you saying, Maura?" Mr. Hyuuga was oddly quiet but his voice was stern.

"Oh come now, Honey! Surely you're not bothered by this? It's a fake! Someone edited this video. They're trying to drive a wedge between us, don't you see?"

"This video is genuine. As heiress to the Imai&Co. I give you my word." Hotaru answered and this caused a ripple of gasp from the audience.

Mr. Hyuuga's shoulders visibly slacked and when he spoke, his voice was tense, a tone few have ever heard before. "You lied to me, Maura. I trusted you. Never in my life, had I thought for a second that you'd hurt her… I guess I was a fool not to see through your act. No. I will not marry you, Maura. Not now… Not ever."

Needless to say, Maura did exactly what Natsume had thought she would do: try to slam the bouquet on his father's face- which he thankfully managed to dodge, huffed and ran out, shrieking about how they would rue the day they embarrassed her in front of others. Although, most thought she was making a spectacle of herself as she fought her way through the paparazzi waiting just outside the chapel. It was a wonder how they caught wind of the happenings inside so soon.

Natsume was impressed.

* * *

><p>"You have incredible friends, son. I'm sorry I let this happen…" said Mr. Hyuuga as he stared at the portrait of his late wife, still hanging even on his bedroom wall.<p>

"It's alright, dad. You're just lonely. Just promise me you'll find a better girl if you ever decide to look for one."

"Not anytime soon, son. Not anytime soon." Mr. Hyuuga said, giving a hearty laugh.

* * *

><p>He met up with his friends soon enough and pulled Hotaru to the side.<p>

"When did you get the time to plant a bug in there?"

Hotaru smirked, "You have your secrets. I have mine. Now about that money you owe me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AND WE'RE DONE! *sigh* Been a while! Hopefully will be able to fit in more NatsumeXMikan moments. I just love the fluff! ""<strong>


	22. Chapter 19: Our Date FINAL

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC/OCs and the idea.**

Normal/Speaking in Japanese

_**Speaking in English**_

_Flashback/ Thoughts/ Dreams_

**Yep. I'm still alive. Ok, let's just skip the whole avoiding flaming torches thrown my way and having to give you a super long explanation as to why I haven't updated this fic and just get on with it.**

**In any case, I sincerely hope you all will enjoy this. Drop a review at the end if you like and if you don't want to, thank you for reading! **** Also, it would be super helpful to let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes and whatnot **

**So without further ado, let's start. **

**P.S: HAPPY 2015! **

Chapter19: Our Date

**[Mikan's p.o.v]**

At first I find myself standing amongst the crowd- watching as a sleek, black limousine pulls up beside the red carpet. Reporters and the paparazzi swarm the area. Clearly the car had caught their attention. All at once, people inch closer, hoping to catch a glimpse at the owner of the vehicle. I look around to see everyone watching with anticipation as the driver gets out of his seat and moves to open the door. Two seconds pass, and a black suit emerges from the automobile. _'Wait… Natsume?'_

Not acknowledging the audience, he turns around and holds his hand to a person- who at this point- is still invisible to our eyes. Not until this very moment did I realise that although I am in a situation where noise levels would have exceeded maximum, what I hear is nothing short of a deafening silence. I cast a quick glance at her gorgeously sewn navy-blue dress before my focus shifts, spiralling in twirls of colours until it finally halts. I then find myself in the vehicle. My vision clears and I notice a hand held out in front of me. I look down to see the blue dress grace my figure, and when I glance up, two pools of red captures my soul. My breath hitches, and my heart beat quickens as I feel the rush of excitement and fear of the unknown wash over me. But for no reason at all- as if I have no control over my own body- I take his hand.

And the sound rushes in like a tide as if someone had turned up the volume. I hear people screaming to get our attention. I see the reporters battling to ask us questions. But one particular voice stands out, booming, "Kiss her!"

The voice echoes in my ears as I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and yet, despite that… my heart yearns for it to ring true. It has never been a secret that I have had a crush on him for years now, but the fact that he sees me nothing more than just a friend- this, I know better than anyone.

That is why when he begins to lean in, I nearly jump out of my skin. Stunned, I stare as his face draws closer to mine.

And closer.

And closer.

Until- _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My door slams open with a bang.

"Rise and shine Mikan-chan! It's a big day!" A sharp and commanding voice pierces through the air. I groan in annoyance and cover my eyes with the pillow. _'The dream was just getting good!'_

"Five more minutes…" I mutter, secretly hoping that the dream will continue.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Haruki!" I yell at the top of my lungs. She had yanked me off the bed.

"My, my! You should get ready Mikan. What would your ouji-sama say if he saw you like this?" she giggles and runs out, narrowly missing her with the pillow I hurled at her. I sigh.

Haruki has been my manager for the last 5 years since I've accepted the Academy's own music company's offer to turn me into a star of all things. Shortly after the showdown between Luna and me, they turned up at my parent's doorstep with the offer; they did not think it was necessary to contact me first.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Oh my! You have to do it! You just have to! No questions asked!"_

"_A-Are you kidding, Anna?! What makes you think this will work?"_

"_But you did beautifully for the Star Academy's singing event this year, Mikan! And besides, this company aims for nothing short of excellence, they would never even think to ask you if they didn't think you were capable!"_

"_Still. This is a little... too much for me don't you think? I mean, I can barely keep up with my studies, let alone juggle between that __**and**__ work."_

"_You can do it Mikan!"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Until now I still can't explain why I bothered to try.

Okay, that isn't true.

Maybe a certain dark-haired boy and the fact that I have supportive friends had to do with my decision. I hit hard times once or twice, but they often gave me advice- in Horatu's case though, that often meant getting a taste of her regularly updated Baka Gun- and always dragged me out for a shopping as _a way of relieving stress_. Sure, their means of encouragement may be a bit quirky for me, often doing me more harm than good… But it makes me realise how lucky I am to have friends like them; I really appreciate having them in my life.

I smile as I step out my room.

Our car rolls through the Academy's gates. I had thought that I would bid my goodbyes to the academy after graduating but unsurprisingly- and I should have thought of it- the company is also within the institute's campus.

The car comes to a stop. We get off and proceed to work.

* * *

><p>I sing to the song I knew by heart, swaying ever so slightly to the beat and feeling the music rush over me like cold and refreshing gust of wind. Even after so long I can still hardly believe the opportunity I have been given; to have the chance of standing on the stage again and sing to my heart's content in front of an audience. I think back to the times when things were hard but with what my friends and I have achieved, I wouldn't have had it any other way. True, I had to give up my dreams as a writer but if I had not done this, I probably wouldn't have had the means to create writing programs for aspiring writers. In a way, I am still able to live my dreams through them.<p>

The music gradually slows to a stop and I too soften my voice to a mere silence. Taking the headphones off, I set it down as the door opens, and Haruki walks in.

"Great job Mikan! We're done for the day. Need me to drop you off?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you Haruki."

"Ah! Oh right, _**he's**_ picking you up. Alright. Be careful and text me when you get home."

"Will do," I say, waving goodbye at her.

I turn to grab my purse when the door opens again.

"_**You ready, Polka?"**_

I roll my eyes at him in annoyance, trying to hide the fact his voice alone was enough to set my heart ringing like an analog alarm clock.

"_**Give me sec."**_

"_**Better be quick. It's the Ice Queen's party. I don't want to end up late and have to deal with… who knows what,"**_ he shudders.

"_**You're just exaggerating things Natsume. C'mon. I'm done. Let's go."**_ I head for the door when I feel his hand on mine.

"Natsume?"

"I like you."

My heart stops.

"Oh. U-Uh. I like you too Natsume. Let's go, we're late." With my mind in a scrambled mess, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind without filter. I still head for the door with our hands intertwined, not quite able to register our exchange just seconds earlier.

"Is that all you have to say?" His voice penetrates the silence that has befallen us. I stop short, turning back to look at him.

"What else is there to say?"

"I just asked you to be my girlfriend."

"No, what you told me was a confession. You never asked me to be your girlfriend. There's a fine difference between a confession and a proposal, you-."

He cuts me off by giving me a rough tug, sending me hurling towards him. Natsume catches me with ease; his arm locks tight around my waist. I'm trapped. With a voice lower than I have ever heard before, he growls, "Be mine."

Barely able to contain the giggle that escapes my lips, I feel a shiver of nervousness crawl up my spine. His attempt of a proposal certainly wasn't one I had expected, but I flash him a smile, nodding at my long-time crush.

I hold my breath when he leans in to give me a kiss. Did I also mention that my heart stopped beating?

'_So this is really happening?'_ I ask my inner-self, whose palm is firmly planted on her face. '_Finally!' _She screams.

Warm lips touch my own, and butterflies burst into dances in my stomach. It happens all too abruptly, and soon the need for air pushes us apart. My cheeks feel warm as I'm blushing, and I can't help but smile.

Then I remember. _'Hotaru's party!'_

"Ah! We're gonna be late. Let's go!" I turn too fast, forgetting that his still has his arm around me. With a start, we both topple to the ground with me landing hard on him. Natsume grunts.

The door opens without warning and Haruki steps in, "Mikan, I left my-. I am so sorry!"

I scramble off of him and wave my hands frantically, "Wait, it's not what it looks like!"

"What? Trying to hide the fact that you tried to attack me?"

I swear half the town heard me when I exclaimed, "Natsume, you idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS IT! THE END! I'm sorry T-T I just had to end it this way, making it all funny and stuff. This is K+ after all and I prefer sweetness and fluff XD Also, about Mikan's dream, I apologise again but it's not as if you all didn't see if coming XD<strong>

**BUT here's a little extra-extra before I really close this story off for good. **

**OMAKE:**

While walking down the hallways, on their way to the car, a familiar frame caught Mikan's attention.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember the first chat we had when I first came?"

"Hn."

Taking his answer as a yes she continues, "Well, after we signed off I went for a stroll outside. The strangest thing happened! You've heard about the Garden of Rosella, right? I was there! And wait. You were there too, weren't you?"

Natsume kept the shock to himself and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tch, don't be stupid." He scoffed, flicking her forehead.

"Hey!" Mikan whined, pouting.

Secretly, he was happy that he'd found out she was the one he saw that night but was too embarrassed to admit it. _'Those who meet in the garden would never be apart? Tch.'_ Natsume was never one to believe in superstitions, yet he couldn't help but wish those words were true.

**SPECIAL:**

"I'm going to kill him." Natsume muttered under his breath as his attempt to re-start the car ended up in vain. **Boom! Bang! Bang!** A dark black smoke could be seen rising up from the engine of the car.

"I'm going to kill him _slowly_."

Natsume resisted the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel. "Stay here," he ordered Mikan before getting out of the car. He slammed the door before fishing out his phone and dialled Koko's number, trying to keep his cool.

"I thought you said you had it fixed! Trust you to break my _new_ Aston Martin DB9 in less than three days." Natsume spoke, seething with anger.

"_I'll send you another one._" Koko's voice rang out from the phone but Natsume shook his head. "No. No, forget it." Natsume hangs up, sighing. There goes his plan for the night. They're already late for the dinner he had booked for nearly a month in advance.

He looked into the car and caught her looking up at him.

That was how they found themselves sitting on the bench in the park closest to the Academy, having bought the last hotdog from the stand.

"Can I have one bite?"

"Nope."

"Please!" Mikan frowned.

Natsume grins, handing her half of the hotdog to which she devoured in a mere two bites. He just loved to rile her up.

His grin melted to a straight line.

Noting his silence, Mikan asked if he was alright.

"I'm sorry," was his reply. To say Mikan was shocked would have been an understatement. He hardly apologizes. She frowned. He had nothing to apologise for.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and shot one of her biggest smiles.

"Don't be, I'm having fun. We don't need to go to some high-class restaurant. This is more than enough. Spending time together like this is better, isn't it?"

A rare smile, reserved only for her and his family, finds its way onto his face. He was about the throw the paper bag used to hold the hotdog away and call it a night when an idea hit him as if he'd been struck by lightning from above.

Out of the blue, Mikan felt something soft colliding with her face. He had smacked her with the paper bag. She blinked, dumbfounded.

"That's for hitting me with my favourite manga, _Polka_. It was new," he stated.

Natsume shot her a playful grin and dashed off, leaving her wide-eyed. It took her but moment to make sense of everything. Feeling a smile seep in, she took off her shoes and ran after him.

"_**Wait up, you! I've got things to settle with you, starting with my nickname.**__"_ Mikan shouted after him in English. Laughter rang through the night as the two figures raced each other across the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't make Natsume too OOC. And in case you've all forgotten, the whole manga part refers to chapter 7 where she hit him in the face with his manga.<strong>

**Alright folks! This is officially the end of "Just Ordinary", a Gakuen Alice fanfiction by yours truly.**

**Honestly everyone, thank you for staying with me though out this entire fic and I apologise for taking such a long time to finally end it. I started this fic a few years back so I know how horrible the earlier chapters are, not only with the grammar but the plot as well. Well, I'm done babbling. **

**Truly, thank you all!**

**-Please so drop me a review and let me know what you think ;)**

_**GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS FOR THESE FANDOMS:**_

_**Gakuen Alice (Yes, a one-shot G.A. fic)**_

_**Twilight**_

_**Cardcaptor Sakura**_

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**CREDITS:**_

**THANKS TO ALL READERS FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO READ THIS FANFIC!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO BOTHERED TO REVIEW!**

**And also, THANKS TO ALL WHO MAY OR MAY NOT BE READING THIS IN THE FUTURE!**

**HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY/EVENING/AFTERNOON PEOPLE WHEREVER YOU ARE!**

**~This is XxSaphirezxX, signing off.**


End file.
